Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure 2
by zefronlover19
Summary: A year after she moved to New York she thought that everything was perfect for her, she was performing on Broadway day after day and many people want to know her. She's moved from her apartment to a big loft in the city with the money she's earning...however her love life is on the rocks and she'll fall into the arms of an unexpected...Troy
1. A Year Later Chapter One

_Sharpay_

Ever since I've been in New York everything has been perfect for me. I have the perfect life. I have the perfect boyfriend. I'm on stage in Broadway, I mean, how amazing is that? I am so siked about every night I'm up there. The best thing that I ever did was move here. Okay, at first when I moved here, I didn't even think that this would be possible. After all, I moved into an apartment which was a roach motel with no room service and my bed did come out from behind a wardrobe and I did say that it was closet with a tongue, but yeah, it was one of the comfiest bed that I've ever slept on in my life. Where was I again? Oh that's right, about my life since I've moved to the city. Well, I've been on Broadway shows. Once I had one then they all just kept flowing in. I guess they just couldn't not love Boy and I. Well, obviously Boy because he is the cutest dog to ever walk this planet. Anyways, I have a big show tonight and I am so stoked about it. It's the opening show and people ask me '_are you nervous?' _or '_are you scared about it?' _ and I'm like pluh-lease why would I be scared up there, I'm Sharpay _freakin' _Evans for crying out loud, I never get nervous, okay, I may have got scared for the first time in my life when I first went on my Broadway show but Peyton was there to help me out. He's my boyfriend, we've been dating for a year and he is sooo cute, like super cute. Is he cuter than Troy, I don't think so, I mean, nobody could be cuter than Troy but he's with Montez now and he never saw me more than Sharpay Evans, the one thing I liked about Troy was that he never saw me as the Ice-Queen, he always treated me like a human being even though I wasn't the best person in the world to him, but he was always nice to me, and for that I thank him for. What was I talking about again? Oh that's right, my boyfriend Peyton. Yeah, he's totally cute and is amazing but lately, I feel like there's been a strain on our relationship. We hardly see each other anymore because I'm always on stage, or I'm rehearsing and if I'm not, then he's in college with his film studies. I'm afraid that something is gonna happen to our relationship, I'm scared because I don't want to lose the best thing that ever happened to me. I know what you're thinking, I would've said that in the past because I would be an independent girl who knows how to stand up for herself but that was high school and this is real life. When you're in high school you think that you're invincible and you can do anything you want and get anything you want, and when you get out of high school it's gonna carry on that way, that however, isn't true, not one bit. Now I feel like I have to actually work hard to get things I want, in high school that never happened, I always got what I wanted. I was, and still am, daddy's little girl. But now I'm living the real life and things don't just come to me, I actually have to w-w-w-work for it.

I love the city, it was the best choice that I ever made, well, it was the only choice I was ever gonna have, okay, along the way, I had a few hiccups but I finally got where I'm supposed to be. And that's on stage, an audience clapping and cheering me, being centre stage with the lights on me. The way that it's always supposed to have been and I'm finally there, which I knew, of course. I'm Sharpay Evans and that's what's supposed to happen.

I've just finished a show and of course they loved me, every night they come to see me. Well, they say they come to see the show but they don't, they come to see me because I'm the star of the show. Well, Boy and I but it's still me. Peyton's supposed to be meeting me tonight, he promised me that he was gonna meet me. He said that this specific show that he was gonna come and see me, but I can't see him anywhere. All I can see right now is people waiting around for my autograph and screaming my name. I love it, of course, but the one person that I truly want to see now is boyfriend and he's the only person that I can't see. I walk over to my personal assistant, yes, you heard right, I have a personal assistant, every star needs one because you can't always do things for yourself, you're always busy, especially when you're on stage. My PA is young, I like them young because they can learn the trade and I like it when they haven't worked for anybody before because then I can teach them everything, everything that I would love them too. She's got blonde hair like me. I love blonde hair, I mean, of course I love blonde hair because I have it and there is no other colour that is better than blonde, trust me. She's good looking, because I wouldn't hire somebody who wasn't good looking, she's not as beautiful as me because nobody could be as beautiful as me, as I am Sharpay _freakin' _Evans for crying out loud, hello. She's slender and is well groomed, well, that was from the help of me, I took her on a shopping spree because her outfit that she was wearing for the interview was not what you call appropriate to be my PA. Holding Boy, I stand behind her and clear my throat.

She turns around and looks at Sharpay. "Can I help you, Sharpay?" she says with a polite manner. I taught her that because I don't want people being rude to me.

"Yeah, has Peyton turned up yet? I'd like to see him and he promised me that he was gonna come tonight to see my show" I said to her politely, because I can be polite, people don't think that, especially those in high school, they think that I'm just an Ice-Queen without a heart but I have a heart, Peyton wouldn't be with me if I had one. And speaking of Peyton why hasn't she answered me yet?

"Um, I don't think that he's here" she says nervously to me.

"Well, how come you don't know where he is?" I ask her quite harshly, it's not actually her fault that he's not here, it's his fault but I can't help it, I'm angry that he's not here.

"I'm sorry, Sharpay, I'll go and see if I can find him at the front, or would you like me to call him?" She asks politely, reaching into her purse. I place my hand on top of hers, stopping her from grabbing her phone out of her purse.

"No, you don't have to worry about that." I say to her with genuine tone in my voice, like I said it isn't her fault that he's not here. "Why don't you go and see if he's at the entrance or in the foyer and if he's not then I guess he hasn't come." She gives me a sweet smile and walks off down towards the foyer. Now, I'm more nervous than I would be than if I was going on stage and performing in front of people. Performing on stage isn't my personal life, I'm pretending to be somebody else, but with Peyton not being here kinder tells me something? Is this the end of our relationship? I'm scared because I like the guy but maybe, just maybe this is the end of our story.


	2. New York Here I Come Chapter Two

_Troy_

I've been travelling for a few days now on a bus; I didn't have enough money for a plane ticket. I bet you're wondering why I'm on a bus and travelling. I bet you're thinking that I'm going to see Gabriella, well you're wrong. I'm not actually going to see her, you see, Gabby and I, we're not together anymore. We thought that we could have long distance relationship but we were wrong, we can't, it's not possible. People say that it can work but it didn't work for Gabby and I. They say that '_If you love somebody then it doesn't matter about the distance, you'll stay together because you love them and nothing can come between you,_' I guess that Gabby and I just didn't love each other enough.

I'm actually travelling to New York. I've decided that if I actually want to do theatre then I should actually see an actual stage musical, that would be a good idea, wouldn't it? Berkley has offered me many opportunities to go to one but I always turned them down because they were never a good time to go, I was always busy, most of the time travelling to go and see Gabby for the weekend. I wish I had taken their advice now because our relationship ended and it kinder wasn't worth it.

I heard that Sharpay was actually in New York, I know that Ryan is there because he went to Julliard, somewhere where I was offered, at the time I laughed at it, going to Julliard would be a terrible idea but now that I think about it, it would've been a good idea if I actually went. My friends laughed at the thought, I laughed at the thought. I was totally embarrassed that I was wanted and now, I wish that I took it more seriously and actually wrote something to them telling them that if they were to choose me I would be the perfect candidate and I really would love to go but no, I had to be young and immature and listen to my friends. I knew that they were my friends but I regret ever listening to them now, it ruined my future and my chances of performing live or even seeing things live. I was also too busy with what I thought was love, it wasn't because if it was, then we would still be together right now, but we're not so I guess its case closed.

I hope that I see Sharpay there, I know that we weren't the closest of friends and yeah, she did try to ruin Gabby's and mine's relationship on many of occasions but when she was on her own and she was her own self then she was an okay person. I think that she was nice to me because I was the only one other than Ryan who was nice to her. Everybody in the school treated her like an Ice-Queen, okay, I admit she was one, and a real drama queen but that was who Sharpay was. Summer two years ago she actually showed me the real her, I've never actually seen real tears on her before, I've seen her pretend because she was acting but these were actual real tears and it may have been because things hadn't gone her own way but she actually thought of other people than herself for the first time in her. That was the first time I saw the real her and ever since then I haven't given her a hard time. Okay, I admit sometimes I wanted to throttle her and scream in her face for the crap that she gave us, but I knew deep down inside she was a nice person who was fighting to break out. I wish that I could meet her again because she was actually a nice person, real but I guess that I'll never meet her again.

Whilst I'm sitting on the train I hear my cell ringing, I take it out of my pocket and see the caller ID, 'Mom'. She's very overprotective with me, even though I'm in high school when she finds out that I'm on my own she gets all scared and her motherly protection radar overloads and thinks, I must call my son, I must make sure that he's okay. I think that mother's have a radar which beeps when their child is on their own. I guess it's a good thing after all because they're only trying to make sure that their child is okay. I click the answer button and place the phone next to my ear.

"What's up, Mom?" I say to her with a cool tone in my voice. Well, I think that it's cool, I don't think that she does.

"Where are you now?" She says with a concerned tone in her voice

"I'm just about to leave Ohio, from what they say," I respond back to her, "I'm almost there but you never know, they may have to take another pit stop," I start to lower my voice into a soft whisper and sink into my seat, I place my hand over the phone, arching it, hiding my mouth from people seeing what I'm actually saying if they can't see me, you never know who could be a lip reader. "There's actually a guy two rows in front of me who constantly needs the bathroom and he's already clogged up the one on the bus." I pull a disgusted face because it's the truth, he clogged it just after we left California, this guy seriously needs to see somebody about his bowel movements because that is just not right.

"That's not funny, Troy," she says to me with a slight twinge of anger in her voice. "You know I brought you up better than that. You shouldn't be speaking about people like that."

Now I'm confused. I thought I was telling her the truth. "But it's the truth, he clogged up the toilet and it was only just as we left California. He seriously needs to get his bowel's checked and be taken into hospital because that is not right." I'm still whispering at this point because I don't want a fist in my face. The guy is a big guy, a really big guy. Like football line back big. I wouldn't want to mess with him. I realise that I'm not exactly skinny and I do have muscles but I would not survive in a room with him, one punch to the face and I would be out cold

"Troy, I see that college has changed you because you were never this rude when you were home," she says to me, oh crap, I'm in trouble.

"I'm sorry, Mom," I say in a normal tone, no longer whispering and I remove my hand from around my mouth. "You're right, I shouldn't have said that about him, that was rude of me." Not really, it's the truth but what my mom doesn't know can't hurt her. "Listen, I'll call you as soon as I enter New York, I have my hotel booked and I have the receipt in my duffle bag, it's all there. You don't have to worry about me anymore, Mom, I'm an adult now." I say to her, trying to reassure her, she's a complete and utter worrier but then again, what mother isn't. If she didn't worry about you then you would worry about them.

"Okay, but you better ring me, I don't want to have to worry about you, Troy," she says to me, I can already hear the worry in her voice.

"I'll call you, don't worry. Bye, Mom," I say to her before hanging up the phone, I slide it back into my pocket and exhales deeply, slouching more in my chair. I'm nearly 20 years old and I've still got my mom worrying about me. Well, I should be glad that she still cares about me.

I can't wait to actually get to New York, I've never actually been there but I've always wanted to go. Especially Manhattan, I'm stoked about it and I hope I actually bump into somebody that I actually know because then the adventure may just be fun and worth the travelling.

New York here I come.


	3. This Isn't A Dream Chapter Three

_Sharpay_

Last night I was pretty angry with Peyton, he promised me that he was gonna show up but he never did. I tried calling him. I gave him a text. I even emailed him for crying out loud and he didn't even answer me. I'm angry with him right now because he promised me that he would've been there last night but he wasn't. He didn't show. There could've been someone there last night that could've been important. Okay, it was just me but still, I'm important and he should come here to see me.

I've just performed the final scene of the show. It went great, of course it did, I'm the best here and I'm great at what I did. As I walk down from the stage, my bodyguard is protecting me from the screaming fans. I have fans and it's amazing. It's what I've always dreamed of. My name in lights. My face on all of the billboards around Broadway. People screaming and shouting my name. It's a dream come true. I'm being guided back to my dressing room, which has my name in a star because that's who I am now, I'm a star. My bodyguard, Russ, is a big guy and I mean a real big guy. Big muscles and a bald head. He even scares me. Just looking at him and I'm scared but when you get to know him he's a big teddy bear and I know that he'll always protect me. He leaves the room and stands outside, his arms folded across his chest, making sure that nobody enters my room unless they know me. I walk over to my vanity table and apply extra make-up to my face. You would've thought that I would have somebody do that for by now but they only do my make-up for the show, everything else I have to do for myself, which I'm not bothered about because I can do my make-up perfectly and it looks beautiful because, of course, it's on me. I powder my nose with a big power pad. I have to make sure that it doesn't make me look like I've done something that I shouldn't have, if you know what I mean. I hear a knock on my door.

"Entre," I say as I carry on applying make-up to my face. Russ opens the door.

"Miss Evans," he says in a very deep voice. "Peyton is here for you." I turn around and look at him.

"Okay," I say with a sweet tone in my voice. "Let him in." Russ turns back around and allows Peyton to enter the room. I turn around and look at him and smile small at him. "So, you actually decided to come and see me tonight, I see." He gives me a look which concerns me. He's giving me a look that I've never seen him give me before. He shoves his hands in his pockets and takes a deep breath.

"Sharpay," he says in a sad tone in his voice. "There's something that I need to talk to you about." _Okay, now I'm worried_. I stand up and look at him.

"You need to talk to me about something," I say with concern in my voice. "What do you have to say to me?" He takes another deep breath and walks over to me. He glances down at the ground and then looked back up at me. I wish he would say what he wants to say quickly so he can get it over and done with, the suspense is killing me and he knows that. I wonder if that's why he's doing it.

"Sharpay," he says after taking another deep breath, "lately I feel like we've been breaking apart. We aren't spending enough time with each other."

"That's not just my fault," I say defensively. "I'm not the only one who can't make things. You said that you were gonna come here last night but you never came. Don't make it out just to be my fault."

"And I'm not saying that it's your fault," he answers me. "I'm saying that we haven't been spending time with each other. I've been busy and you've been busy. It's like we don't make time for each other anymore."

"But I thought this is what you wanted for me?" I ask him. "You're the one who got me my first Broadway show"

"I know that I did," he answers me. "And I'm glad that I did help you, I really am because you're a big star, a huge star and I'm proud of you but I never thought that we wouldn't spend time with each other. I thought that we would spend more time with each other than we do."

"So, what are you saying, exactly?" I question him, because right now I'm completely and utterly confused.

"I think that maybe us being together isn't such a great thing anymore," he finally answers me. I feel my kneels starting to shake, but I want to stay strong because that is who I am. I'm Sharpay Evans, I'm supposed to be strong all the time and I shall never show my weakness to others, not ever. I flick my head and hair back and look at him, acting like this isn't affecting me at all.

"So, you're saying that we should break up?" I say back to him, pretending like it's not breaking my heart, but deep down inside, actually not that deep, it's actually not far from the surface, he's breaking it into a thousand pieces, shattering it. Grabbing it out of my chest and stomping on it a million times.

"Yeah," he nods. "I think that it would be better if we did break up." I cross my arms across my chest and carry on looking at him, not acting like it's bothering.

"Fine," I say back without any emotion in my voice. "If that's what you want then that's gonna happen. But to get this clear, now that we've broken up, I don't think that we should stay in contact with one another, if we're breaking up because we don't see each other then we won't meet up, be friends and say anything to one another." That would the best thing because right now, I don't even wanna see him or think about him ever again.

"If that's what you want," he nods once more. "Then that's what we'll do. I'm sorry that it had to end this way." _Sure he is. I bet he's already got somebody lined up._ I carry on acting like I don't give a damn, like the 'Ice-Queen' that I'm supposed to be.

"Okay," I nod, pretending like I don't give a damn. "You know where the door is, Peyton, you may leave now." I turn around and walk back to my vanity table and sit down on my stool and carry on applying my make-up to my face. I hear him sigh and he turns around and leaves through the door. When he closes the door behind him, I close my eyes. I can feel the tears building up in my eyeballs. I didn't want to let him see me cry, to see that I was more upset about the break-up than him. I didn't want him to know how weak I was. He's already seen me cry once before and never again will I allow him to see my tears. A boy isn't worth my tears, that's what my mom would always say and I believe her. I will not allow a boy to see my tears. I open my eyes and allow the tears to stream down my face.

I hear a knock on the door. I groan hard because I don't want to see anybody, especially not now. My fans usually want to get an autograph from me but right now, I'm not in the mood for it. I don't want them to see me like this. I'm supposed to be strong and here I am crying my eyes out. I know people expect other people to get upset when they've just been dumped but not Sharpay Evans, according to them I don't show emotion, none other than happiness and well a total and utter bitch. I hear a knock on the door again. I look through the mirror, looking at the reflection of the door through the mirror. Russ opens the door and looks through.

"Miss Evans," he says with his deep voice. "There is somebody here to see you." I shake my head.

"I don't want to see anybody, Russ," I reply back to him. He leans his head through the door more.

"I'm sorry to disrupt you again, Miss Evans," he says. "But this person said that he knew you from high school. He said that his name was Troy Bolton." My eyes widen, I'm shocked, Troy, Troy Bolton from high school is actually here to see me. I turn around to the door quickly and look at Russ.

"Did you just say Troy Bolton?" I question him. I still can't believe that he actually said his name. Russ steps to the side and as he steps to the side, Troy appears. Troy Bolton is actually standing beside Russ, in New York, outside my dressing room. I'm completely and utterly in shock, I must be dreaming, I must be.

"Hey, Sharpay," he finally says. _'This isn't a dream, oh my god.'_


	4. Tears of a Ice Queen Chapter Four

_Troy_

I arrived in Manhattan yesterday and I've seen quite a few things that I've always wanted to see. This morning I woke up and I decided that I wanted to see the sights. I went to the statue of Liberty and my God, isn't it a beautiful sight. I could see literally everything. I was shocked. I didn't think that you would see all of that but you do, it's amazing. I don't know why I've never been to Manhattan before because it's the most amazing thing that I've ever seen. California is amazing too. I've seen the amazing beaches and I actually learnt to surf last year, it was pretty damn awesome. But now I'm in New York and I didn't think that I would see this. It is amazing, very beautiful.

As I was walking around, I noticed something right in front of me. Well, it wasn't very hard to miss. It was a massive billboard with Sharpay's face on it. She must be in a new Broadway production. I'm happy for her, I really am. Even though we didn't really get on in high school, she did annoy me a lot but like I said, she showed me the real her that summer, but she did annoy me most of the time. But who knows, she could've changed since she moved here. People change, boy do I know that and according to my mom, I've done just that. But enough about that. I was talking about her billboard picture. She looks stunning on it. I mean, Sharpay has always looked stunning but this looks more natural, it isn't what I'm usually used to. I'm usually used to pink and rhinestones, lots and lots of rhinestones, and lots and lots of pink. But she's wearing something plain. White plain. Don't ask me what she's wearing, to me it looks like a simple dress but if you'd asked another girl she could explain it to you.

Looking at the billboard gave me an idea. I wanted to come to the city so I could actually see a Broadway show, so how about I actually go and see her show. Maybe I could go and meet her afterwards, that would be fun, I just hope that the tickets haven't sold out by the time I get there. I take note of where she's performing from the billboard and I walk towards the building, along the way I ask many people where it is, you know, with not being from New York and never been here once in my life, I kinder need directions.

When I finally arrive at the building, I am lucky, and I mean, very lucky. I got the final ticket. The one ticket that was never sold. I purchased it and it's for tonight. I'm actually going to see her tonight. I bet she's amazing because she was always amazing in the high school productions. Yeah, she did sometimes over work them but she was good when she was being a soft character, that wasn't so often but when she did, it kinder brought a tear to my eye. Please don't tell anybody that because that would make me lame and I don't need another reason for my friends to laugh at me

* * *

I've just watched her perform and all I have to say is '_wow_'. She was amazing. I've never actually seen her perform like that. It was soft and subtle. I really enjoyed her performance. I'm standing in the back now, where all of her fans are waiting for her. I don't know what I'm actually doing back here. I know I'd like to see her, but right now, I look like a crazed fan, which I'm not, not one bit. I just want to see somebody who I used to go to high school with.

I see a guy coming out of her dressing room, he doesn't look happy one bit, it looks like he's angry. I could actually see a vein sticking out from his forehead, that's not actually a good sign. Well, if he could go into her room, it must mean that she's allowed to see people, unless he's her PA and she's been a real bitch to him. Maybe he's not her PA and he's a friend of hers, or even a boyfriend who's she's really pissed off. To be honest, I wouldn't be surprised. Sharpay Evans is what you call high maintenance, I feel bad for any guy who is actually with her. I just need to take a chance. I would like to her, I really would. I take a deep breath and I walk passed the crazed fans who are screaming, and by screaming, I mean really screaming, high pitched screaming, so high pitched that a dog could actually hear it. I finally walk passed them all and I'm met by a big guy. A big beefy guy. He must be around 6ft 6 or something because he is huge. He has a bald head, which looks like he polishes all the time because it's extremely shiny. I swallow hard and take a deep breath. He looks down at me, his eyes are like swords that are pointing straight at me. If this was a cartoon, they would be right in my face.

"Can I help you?" He says in a really deep voice. He has one of those voices that they're so deep that they sound like they're echoing. I have a deep voice but compared to his, I sound like my nuts are being grabbed or I'm on helium. I swallow again, I can feel beads of sweat trickling down my face. I have no idea what I'm nervous about, it's not like I'm about to kidnap her and never to be seen again, but the way things are going, it sure looks like he thinks that that's what I'm about to do.

"Um, I'm here to see Sharpay Evans," I say nervously. Oh great, now he really thinks that I'm gonna kidnap her. Why did this guy have to be so damn scary?

"Who are you?" He asks me. Well, to me because I'm so freaking scared of him, it sounds like he's interrogating me. I swallow hard once more. '_Holy crap, this guy is scary_'

"I'm, um, Troy Bolton," I say to him. "Sharpay and I went to high school together in Albuquerque." _'Now, he's most probably thinking that I'm a freaky stalker, especially since I'm sweating like a pig and I'm completely nervous_.' He shrugs his shoulders and turns around, he opens the door and pops his head through.

"Miss Evans, there's somebody here to see you," he tells her. I actually can't believe that he believed me. I mean, it's the truth and all but if he was my bodyguard, I would ask for a new one because this guy looks like he would believe anything. While I'm busy stuck in my thoughts, the big guy has already moved out of the way and Sharpay is staring at me. I smile at her and wave slightly

"Hey, Sharpay" I finally say to her, I'm looking at her and she looks in total shock that I'm here, I mean, I don't blame her because I think she would've thought that I would've been the last person to come and visit her. But there's something different about her. She looks upset. Was that guy her boyfriend? Did he just break-up with her or something?

She's upset. She's been crying. I can see the tear trails down her face all the way from here. I'm staring at the tears of an Ice-Queen.


	5. I think I trust him Chapter Five

_Sharpay_

I'm still finding it hard to believe that Troy Bolton is standing in front of me, he's standing there and I just can't believe it. How did he find out that I was here? How did he know that I was performing on Broadway? He's in California, well he's supposed to be in California. He's studying there so why's he here. Oh my god, I bet he's thinking that I'm weird right now because I'm just staring at him. I notice him walking towards me, _Oh my god, he's walking towards me, what do I do, what do I do? _I'm totally freaking out right now and he's just thinking that I'm an staring idiot. He's now standing in front of me and I'm still staring at him. He places his hand softly on my shoulder.

"Sharpay, are you okay?" He asks me softly. I still can't say anything, I'm staring at him and I'm unable to say anything to him. What the hell is going on? _'Speak, Sharpay, speak!_' He smiles warmly at me. Oh my god, that smile, that smile always gets me, yet I still can't find the words to speak to. In high school all I ever did was speak to him but now, I can't even say hi to him. "Sharpay, are you okay?" He says, his lips curling up to the side. "Because right now I'm finding it to believe that you have nothing to say." Oh my god, that smile, that voice. He is just beautiful, just perfect. I could never get over how handsome he was, or is. His hair is different now, he's cut it and I like it, I really do. It's short and I can actually see his blue eyes more. He looks so grown up. He's actually gotten even better looking, I didn't think that it was possible but he has, he really has. He's gotten bigger, his muscles. They're literally bursting out of his t-shirt. This is so hot right now. _Oh my god_, I've just realised I still haven't said a word to him. I'm still just staring at him. Oh my god, what the hell is wrong with me, speak, Sharpay, speak!

"Hi," I finally say. Thank god for that, I thought I scared the guy. He smiles at me, a smile that I haven't seen in a long-long- long time.

"Thank god for that," he says with humour in his voice, still a twinge of smile on his face. "I thought that you'd turned into a mute." I let out a little giggle. He's gotten funnier since the last time that I saw him. College has changed him and he's really changed for the better. The much better.

"I'm sorry about that," I reply back to him. "I just didn't expect to see you here." I look over at Russ and I nod at him. "You may close the door now, Russ. I can handle it from here." Russ nods back at me and closes the door. He most probably is standing there with his arms folded across his chest, glaring at all of my screaming fans. I'm quite surprised he's not deaf from them. I look at Troy and give him a little cute smile, a smile I've wanted to give him for such a long time. "So, Troy, what brings you to Manhattan?"

"I came here to see some Broadway shows, you know because I'm studying theatre." He replies back to me. "I haven't had the chance to go to a Broadway show since I started the course." I notice him walking towards me more. I'm scared now. What's he coming towards me more? His smile has faded now, it's completely gone from his face. His hand has started to raise to my face. He caresses my cheek with the back of his hand. '_What's he doing? Why's he touching my face like that? Is this just a dream? Am I really dreaming or is this real?' _"You have a tear trail on your cheek," he says to me. "I thought that I would wipe it away before you saw it in the mirror and got all embarrassed about it." _Now I'm embarrassed_. I turn around quickly to the mirror, I sit down at my vanity desk and look in the mirror. Oh great, my make-up is running down my face and I didn't even check to see if it was all gone. Troy knows that I've been crying. _Think, Sharpay, think of something that he might believe.'_

"Oh, this?" I say pointing to my cheeks, I turn around and look at him. "This is from the crying that I did on stage, you know, the acting. If you can't pretend to cry on the stage then you're not a good actress then are you?" I hope that he believed that, it sounded believable to me. I mean, I actually believed it.

"Yeah, like I'm gonna believe that," he says to me. _'Oh god, I'm busted'_. "I saw you performing on stage, Sharpay and I clearly remember that the crying what half way through the performance." He walks over to me and kneels down in front of me at my vanity table, he looks up at me with his big ocean blue eyes. Oh how I love those eyes. I used to love looking into them when I was talking to him. When I actually spoke to him, that is. He's so god damn handsome. He's always been a nice guy, even when I didn't deserve it. That's how Troy always was. He was genuine, unlike the rest of the wildcats. "Sharpay, I saw the guy coming out of your room earlier, was he the one who upset you?" _How is this guy for real?_ He's even become sweeter than he was when we were back in high school. I can feel tears filling up in my eyes. Oh, here I go again, getting all emotional. But I can't get emotional, I don't want him to see me crying. I know he saw me in the summer crying but I really don't want him to see me cry again. He places his hand on top my hand and softly strokes his thumb over my knuckles. _Oh god, that sure feels nice_. His skin is so soft, looks like somebody takes good care of himself. "You know that you can tell me anything. I know that we didn't get on that well in high school but I'm here now and it sure looks like you need a shoulder to cry on. Please, Sharpay, I'd like to help you," he says to me in the gentlest voice I've ever heard from somebody. _'God, this guy is good'. _The tears escape from my eyes, tricking down my cheeks softly. _Oh god, here I go_.

"I'm fine," I say with emotion in my voice. _I sure hope that he hasn't caught onto that_. "Honest." He tilts his head slightly to the side and looks at me with a gentle look but at the same time, a look that says '_now that's a lie_'.

"Sharpay, please," he says with a soft tone in his voice. "I'd like to help you, please, just for once in your life, confide in somebody about something." He's just such a sweetheart. I can feel the lump in my throat building up. Oh god, I'm going to weep, I know that I am. More tears escape my eyes and trickle down my cheek, I can feel myself become more and more upset about the whole situation. I place my hand over my mouth and cry softly into it. He leans towards me and wraps his arms around me gently. Troy Bolton is holding me in his big strong arms. I bury my head into his chest and cry hard into his chest. I can't stop myself. I'm crying like a baby and usually, I would never cry so much in the arms of somebody who wasn't my family, but with Troy, right now in this moment, it feels great and I feel safe in his arms. I think, I think that I trust him.


	6. Even a Bitch Needs Somebody Chapter Six

I'm standing here with Sharpay in my arms. She just burst out crying into my chest. I knew that there was something wrong with her but I wasn't sure what. I feel really bad now that I've made her cry. I didn't mean to make her cry, it wasn't my intentions, I just wanted her to confide in me. Know that I'm here for her if she ever needs me. But, I guess that this okay because sometimes you need a shoulder to cry on. Sometimes you just need somebody to be there for you. Sometimes you just need to cry and let all of your emotions out.

She's messing up my t-shirt, she's crying hard into my chest and I don't mean to sound mean but this is one of my favourite t-shirts, I don't want her to ruin it. Okay, that sounded a little bit harsh but this is my best t-shirt.

I can hear her cries slowly calming down, now I'm hearing a lot of sniffles. She slowly moves away from me and looks at me. Her eyes are all bloodshot, the tears still streaming down her face. She wipes her tears with the back of her hand gently.

"I'm sorry," she says apologetically. "I didn't mean to mess up your t-shirt like that." I don't want her to know that I'm bothered by it, she's upset enough as it is. I give her a small warming smile.

"Don't worry about it," I reply. "It's just a t-shirt, it doesn't matter. I'm more concerned about you. Tell me what happened, Sharpay. I'd really like to know." She swallows back her tears and turns to her vanity table, she open the draw and pulls out a box of tissues, which of course are pink, I mean, what other colour would they be. This is Sharpay Evans that we're talking about here. Pink is her favourite colour. I can smell the scent of the tissues burning through my nostrils. It's very strong the smell but a very girl smell, I think it's flowers but what would I know, I'm a guy and every flower smells the same to me. She blows her nose into the tissue and holds her hand up to me apologetically, her palm facing me.

"I'm sorry about that," she says apologetically. "I didn't mean to make that noise. It was very rude of me." She drops her hand and wipes her tears away from under her eyelids. She folds the tissue in half and drops it into the trash basket beside her table, which of course is also pink. Right now, I'm not even phased by the amount of pink in this room, I think I would be worried if there wasn't any pink in the room. She turns back and looks at me. "I don't know why I burst out crying like that." She says to me. " I've never burst out crying like that before to anyone." I tilt my head to the side slightly and look at her.

"Sharpay," I say to her softly. "You don't have to apologise to me about anything. You cried, that's normal. Everybody cries, if you didn't cry then you wouldn't be human, now would you?" She looks down and shakes her head.

"But I'm supposed to be the _Ice-Queen_," she answers me. "I'm not supposed to show any emotion. I mean, isn't that what they called me back in high school." I sigh softly and I try to look into her eyes. I adjust my head so I'm able to look up at her. She looks down at me, a little surprised that I'm actually being here for her and I'm actually being nice to her. I can tell by the expression in her face. She feels like she doesn't deserve all of this, my help and my kindness. But just because bad things happened in the past doesn't mean that she doesn't deserve to be happy. Doesn't mean that nobody can help her, especially me.

"You know," I say to her. "I've never thought of you as the _Ice-Queen_. I always thought of you as a Drama Queen but never an _Ice Queen_. When people would call you that, you know what I would do?" She looks up at me and shakes her head. "I would say to them to back off. Even though you'd been a real bitch to us in the past and you had caused both Gabby and I pain, I would still stand up for you because nobody deserves to be treated the way that they treated you."

"And nobody should have been treated the way that I treated people," she responds to me. "I was a real bitch and I'm not surprised that people would say bad things about me." I shake my head at her. I place my hand softly on top of hers and look at her.

"Just because you did bad things to people," I say to her. "Doesn't mean that people should treat you the way that they treated you. You see, I saw the real Sharpay three summers ago, so I guess that's why I'm not so hard on you." She gives me a small smile.

"You're such a nice guy, Troy," she says to me. "I was such a bitch to you but you're still being nice to me. You know if things were in reverse I wouldn't be here for you."

"I know," I say as I nod. "But I don't care. I'm gonna be here for you." She gives me a warm smile and rests her head on my shoulder. I think that she actually trusts me, I'm glad about that because I want her to be able to trust me. I'm gonna be here for her because right now, she needs me. "Sharpay, can I ask you something?" She nods. "What happened that made you cry and made you so upset? Was it to do with the guy that came out of your dressing room?" She sighs softly and removes her head from my shoulder. She sits up and clasps her hands together and looks down at them.

"The guy that you saw leave my dressing room was my ex-boyfriend," she says with a sad tone in her voice. "He came in here to break up with me because we hadn't been spending enough time with each other." She takes a huge swallow as if she's about to swallow back her tears. I place my hand on top of hers and I softly stroke my thumb across her knuckles.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," I say to her, reassuring her. I don't want her to feel pressured into saying something that she doesn't want to talk about. I don't want to make her cry again. She takes a deep breath and slowly glances up at me.

"He was supposed to come to my show yesterday but he didn't turn up," she finally says. "And he showed up today and he came into my dressing room. I was excited to actually see him but then he broke up with me. I acted like nothing was affecting me and that breaking up was the best thing to do, but inside, it felt like he'd grabbed my heart and pulled right out of my chest and then stomped all over it, shattering it into a million pieces." I notice tears appearing in her eyes. _Oh god, I've made me cry again_, I remove my hand from hers and I wrap my arm around her shoulder, pulling her towards me. She rests her head on my shoulder and slowly starts to cry again. I wrap both of my arms around her and I cradle her in my arms. I want her to be safe. I don't want her to be upset anymore. I know that things haven't been great in the past but Sharpay is heartbroken and right now, she needs somebody to be there for her and I'm gonna be there for her. She needs a hand to hold and I'm gonna be that hand. She may have been in a bitch in the past but even a bitch needs somebody.


	7. There's Still A Chance Chapter Seven

_Sharpay_

It's been a day since I first seen Troy. He showed up at my dressing room, looking handsome as always, but even more handsome than usual. He was actually nice to me, don't get me wrong, he's been nice to me in the past but he was extra nice to me yesterday. Very nice. He was extremely sweet to me, I never expected it and now, now I feel myself feeling like I did in high school, the way that I felt about him. _Oh dear Lord, am I actually falling for him all over again?_

I gave him my phone number last night, he said that he would love to spend a lot of time with me whilst he was in New York, he mentioned to me that he's only coming for two weeks, whilst he's on a break from college. He never mentioned anything about him and Montez, I'm hoping that they've split up because maybe this time is actually my time, our time to be together. But knowing my luck at the moment, he'll still be with her, or he won't be with her and he won't want to have anything to do with me.

I'm standing on the stage, I've just performed one of my songs in the practise run. We have one every day and you would think that you would get sick and tired of it, but to be honest, I'm not sick and tired of it. I'm happy that I'm practising every day because practise makes perfect, that's what they say, don't they? We're taking a break now, so that some of us can go over our lines, not me, I know my lines, when I get home from the production, I grab my script and I read it until I fall asleep, I do that because they say if you read something before you go to bed then you remember it the next day. I'm standing on centre stage when I notice somebody who isn't usually here during rehearsals. It's Troy, he's walking down the aisle and he's looking up at me with a big grin on his face. Why does he have a big grin on his face? I'm scared now. I walk to the front of the stage and I crouch down to the ground of the stage. I look at him strangely.

"Troy, what are you doing here?" I ask him confused by the thought of him being here. He walks up to the edge of the stage and rests his elbows on the stage.

"I thought that I would come and see you," he says to me. "There's no problem with that, is there?" He flashes another cheeky smile at me. _Oh god, how that smile of his makes my knees shake_.

"No, there isn't," I reply back to him. "But you could've warned me that you were coming. When Peyton used to try and visit me, they wouldn't allow him to come in, how come they allowed you to come in?"

"I was heading into the building when somebody stopped me," he replied. "But then I saw your bodyguard, Russ. He told them that I was a close and personal friend of yours. I think he must've heard our conversation yesterday." His lips start to curl in the corner. "Maybe he has a soft side for me," he says with humour in his voice. I giggle softly and place my hand over my mouth. "So, what time do you get out of here?" he asks me. I remove my hand and stop giggling.

"Um, I don't know," I say as I look down at my watch and looks back up at him. "It depends on what time they all finish. Some days they're quick and sometimes they're really slow and when I want to be somewhere, they take forever. Why?" I question him.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to come have some dinner," he says with a shrug. "Because I'd like to get some food but I have no idea where to go and where is good and I was thinking that we could go together, you know, as friends." I nod, there was that word '_friends_'. That means that he is still with Gabby and there is no way that we can be together. Just when my life couldn't get any worse at the moment, boom, this happens.

"Yeah, that would be good," I say. "Going for dinner as friends would be a good thing." I lie but he doesn't know that. My heart isn't breaking just yet but a piece of my ego has just been chipped away.

"Have you done your part?" he asks me. "Or, do you have to stay till the end? I know that you're the lead but do you have to do anymore scenes with anybody or can you leave?" I look over to the director, he's busy chatting away with other cast members, well, when I say chatting away, it's more along the lines of shouting at them for messing up. I look back at Troy and hold my index finger up at him.

"One moment," I say to him. I stand up straight and walk down the steps of the stage, I walk up to the director and tap his shoulder. He turns around and looks at me. The director the campest person that I've ever met. He is so fashionable it's unbelievable and if you gave him a pair of shoes he could name them straight away, the designer, the actual colour, you name it, he could do it. His hair is black and is slicked back with a quiff at the front. He wore leather ankle boots, his jeans tight to his body, but they were just any normal jeans, they were stone washed jeans, Gucci stonewashed jeans to be specific. He wore a white Donna Karen t-shirt with a black waistcoat over the top. He turns around to me quickly, he's holding a little dog in his hand, it's a puppy poodle, of course dressed up in matching clothes to his, except from the jeans because that would just be cruel. He looks at me and looks me up and down.

"And what do you want?" He says with a very camp voice. I place my hands on my hips and look at him.

"If you don't mind, Alexander," I say to him, bobbing my head from side to side, showing that I will not take his bull. I'm the star of the show and he has no right speaking to me like that. "If you would treat your star lead with respect them maybe you wouldn't have to keep changing and searching for a new star, now would you?"

"Oh, whatever," he says whilst rolling his eyes. He places one hand on his hip. "What do you want?"

"Have we finished with my scenes?" I ask him. "Because if we have then I'd like to leave and actually do something other than standing around and doing nothing." He rolls his eyes and tsks.

"Do you have somewhere you want to be?" He asks me, not very polite but for this once, I'm gonna let that slide.

"If you must know," I say back to him. "I've been invited to have dinner with a friend of mine who has just come to the city for two weeks and if there's no point me being here, I would actually like to leave now." He moves towards me and looks me up and down once more, giving me a sly look.

"Fine," he says to me, throwing his arms in the air dramatically. _I swear this guy is a complete and total drama king_. "You can go, we've finished with your scenes and besides, you know everything what to do," he raises his voice, "at least one of you does." He rolls his eyes once more and looks back at me. "You go and have dinner with your friend." He leans towards me and says quietly, "is he by any chance the cute one over there by the stage?"

"He is," I say quietly whilst nodding. "So, can I go now?" He nods and gestures for me to leave. I turn around and walk towards Troy. "Okay, he said that I could go, just let me go and grab Boy and we can be on our way." I say with a quirky smile, I start to walk towards the steps when I feel his hand on my arm, I stop and look at him. Oh, how he doesn't know what that does to me. How it makes me feel inside. I look up into his eyes, oh those beautiful ocean blue eyes of his. I could get lost in them all day.

"You're taking Boy with us?" He asks me. "Will any restaurants allow us to actually eat in there with him?"

"Yes," I say whilst nodding. "There's one restaurant, both mine and Boy's favourite restaurant. They allow both Boy and I to go in there because they love my shows." I give him a cute, quirky smile with a slight shrug. "It's all good. So, I'm just gonna get him," I point up to behind stage, "and then we can head off." I give him another smile and head up the steps towards behind the stage.

* * *

We're sitting in the restaurant and we just both endured a delicious meal. Boy is sitting in his own high chair, eating from his bowl on the tray. People are staring at it, they're either staring at me because I'm a celebrity or they're staring at the fact that Boy is sitting in a high chair eating his dinner from a bowl on the tray. But whatever the way, I don't care because I'm here having dinner with the guy that I had a massive crush on in high school. Troy Bolton. I could just stare at that guy all day. Looking at that smile of his, the crooked smile of his, it just draws me in and I want him all the more but I need to stop thinking about him that way, he's with Montez and he'll always be with Montez. She's much better than me, a better person, personality wise, looks wise, you've got to be kidding, there is nobody out there who is better looking than Sharpay Evans, that will never change and I will never change the way that I think about that. Here I am being lost in my thoughts and Troy is looking at me from across the table. He most probably thinks that I'm weird because I'm sitting here in silence and gazing at him.

"Sharpay," he says to me. "Are you okay?" I snap out of it and shake my head.

"I mean, yeah," I say with a smile. "I'm sorry, I was just in a world of my own, I was gazing off into the distance."

"I was going to say," he says with a smile. "It's very rare for Sharpay Evans to be quiet. You usually can't stop talking." I giggle at that because it's the truth, I do find it hard to stop talking, but there's nothing wrong with being talkative, is there?

"So, what actually brings you here to New York, other than to watch a Broadway show?" I ask him. He looks down at the table and then looks back up at me.

"I came because I've never really been to places that I've wanted to go to," he tells me. "Besides, since Gabby and I aren't seeing each other anymore, I thought this was my actual chance to go somewhere where I've always wanted to go." _Wait, did he just say that he and Montez has broken up?_

"Did you just say that you and Gabriella are broken up?" I ask him, I need to hear this again. I need to make sure that what he said was the truth.

"Yeah, Gabby and I broke up." He replies back to me. I want to find out more, no I _need _to find out more. I place my hand on top of his.

"Oh no," I say with concern in my voice, which I'm not but he doesn't know that. "What happened? I thought that you and Gabriella were tight?"

"Yeah," he says with a nod. "So, did I but the distance really did take its toll, it put a strain on our relationship and we both decided that it would be for the best if we actually broke it off, it would be better than us both being miserable that we can't see each other all the time, like we did in high school."

"I'm so sorry," I lie. "It must've been hard for the both of you."

"It was," he says with another nod. "It really was but it was for the best and we're actually both happy now, we weren't for a week or two because our relationship after all that time we were together, but then we both realised that we're actually not gonna miss each other as much as we thought that we would. I know it sounds bad but it's the truth. We did miss each other for a week or two but now we're both happy and we're getting on with our lives." I give him a warm and comforting smile.

"Well, as long as you're both happy then that's all it is," I say to him. I lift my index finger up at him. "Would you excuse me, I need to use the little girls room."

"Yeah, sure," he nods. I give him a smile and I stand up, I walk towards the bathroom and I push open the door. I walk into the bathroom and I look around, I want to make sure that nobody is around because what I'm about to do would be embarrassing if somebody walked in on me. I bend down and look underneath all of the bathroom stalls, I see no feet under there so it looks like the coast is clear. I stand up quickly and I start to shuffle my feet along the floor, pumping my fists backwards and forwards in front of my chest. I'm dancing like crazy, this is what you call my happy dance because right now I'm the happiest person in the world. I don't care if I'm not with him right now but him not being with Montez, there's still a chance of us being together and I'm gonna carry on trying and hoping that things are gonna change and that Troy and I can finally be together.


	8. Sharpay Evans Is Having Fun Chapter 8

_Troy_

I've been in Manhattan for a couple of days now and I've seen a lot of things. I've seen all the sights that I could possibly see. I've been to the Statue of Liberty, The Empire State Building and I've been to Central Park and I've never seen such a beautiful park in my life. It's exactly like it is in the movies.

I've been lying in bed for the past ten minutes. I woke up earlier than usual. I don't know what it was but I just wasn't tired. I think I had something on my mind but now that I'm trying to think of what it is but I can't. I really can't. I let out a sigh and I sit up in the bed, which by the way is one the comfiest bed that I've ever slept on in a hotel. It's like I'm lying on a bed of feathers. I could just lie here all day but no, I came to Manhattan for a reason so I'm gonna get up and go out. I swivel my legs out of the bed and I head towards the window. The view from my room is amazing, however the curtains are blackout curtains for a reason, you see, when the curtains are open, my room is light up so brightly, the lights shining around on the buildings, the big screens on the buildings flash into my room so if it wasn't for these curtains then I wouldn't sleep one bit.

When I open the curtains I get a shock, right in front of me is a blanket of snow on the ground. I knew the New York got a lot of snow in the winter but I did not expect this. The sight is beautiful. It is the most beautiful thing that I've ever seen. The snowflakes are still falling from the skies above me, the blanket of white isn't on the ground, it's also up the sky. Not a slight bit of blue is in the sky. I aint complaining because I've always wanted to be in New York when it's snowed and now that I'm here, I'm not gonna give up the chance to be in it. I look down to the ground and I notice a lot of people throwing snowballs around. I'm so jealous right now, because I would love to throw some. If my mom was here she would saying to me. "_Don't be ridiculous, Troy, you're too old for that"_, but I think she's wrong about that, you're never too old to throw a snowball around. But then I think of one thing that I really want to do. I want to go to Central Park and skate. It'll be there now, it's always there in the winter. I really want to go, but there's just one problem, I'm not gonna go there and skate by myself, that would be just lame. _Awh man_, I really want to go but I'm not gonna skate on my own.

But then an idea comes to my head, who do I know that's here in New York right now. Sharpay. I know that she's a real girly girl but I'm sure she'd love to come ice-skating, I mean, what person wouldn't want to go ice-skating in New York. I walk quickly over to the bedside table and I snatch my phone off it, whilst I'm sitting down on the bed, I search through my phone for her number. We exchanged numbers after we went for dinner the other night. We speak near enough all the time, she calls me just to hear a friendly voice and if she's got any problems and I call her, well, to make sure that she's okay because she's been through a lot lately, I want to make sure that she's okay. I click on her number and I dial it, I place the phone against my ear, I hear the dialing tone, she's not answering, I'm not expecting to answer, it was her final performance last night of the show, she's most probably shattered from all of the work. But the dialing stops and I hear her pick up.

"Hey, Troy," she says with a tired voice. _Oh man_, I feel really bad now. "What's up?"

"I didn't mean to wake you up," I say with sorrow in my voice. "I call back later and let you get back to sleep."

"No, no, you don't have to do that," she replies to me. "I'm up now anyways, so what did you want?"

"Have you looked out of the window this morning," I say to her and now I've just realised that she hasn't seen it because I've just woke her up. I slap my forehead and I shake my head. "I'm sorry for asking you for a stupid question, you've only just woken up"

"Why? What's up?" She asks me

"Go and check it out for yourself," I say to her. I hear her lift the sheets of her bed off her, there's silence for a moment and then I hear the sound of the curtain being opened, followed by a slight gasp, I smile at the sound coming out of her mouth.

"I can't believe that it's snowing," I finally hear her say. "I've been here for a year now and I've never actually seen it snow." Now, that I'm shocked about.

"I can't believe you've never seen it snow," I ask her. "You're in New York, it always snows around winter time."

"It didn't snow last year," I hear her say. "It was the first time in years that it hadn't snowed around Christmas time, I was so pissed about that, I wanted to be here when it snowed." She sighs hard and I hear slump down on a chair.

"So, I was calling you up to see if you'd like to join me," I ask her. "Would you like to come out today with me in the snow? You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Are you kidding?" She says with excitement in her voice. "I would totally love to come out with you today. I've been waiting for the snow to come for a whole year now. What do you have planned?" She asks me

"Well, I've seen it in many movies," I say to her. "You know, Central Park where they-"

"-Where they go ice-skating," she cuts me off and finishes my sentence for me.

"Yeah, that's what I was gonna say," I add in. "So, I was wondering if you'd like to go?"

"Oh my god, are you serious," she says with even more excitement in her voice. "I would _LOVE _to go ice-skating with you. Just give me 20 minutes to get dressed and I'll come by in a car to pick you up."

"No, you don't have to do that," I say. "I was gonna come by to your place and I thought that we would walk there, I've tried to get around in a cab since I've been here and it wasn't a good move. Walking gets you there fasting and besides, we can spend more time in the snow."

"You know what," she says to me. "That's not such a bad idea, in fact, that's a great idea. We could spend more time in the snow and we could have fun. Okay, be at my place in 20 minutes, you remember where I live, right? I did tell you, didn't I?"

"Yeah, yeah you did," I say with a smile. "And how could I forget, I mean, I've taken you home twice since I've been here."

"Yeah," I hear her say with a giggle. "Yeah, you're not wrong there. Okay, see ya then." Then I hear the phone going dead. She's put the phone down. I place my phone down on the bed and I stand to get ready. I can't believe that I'm actually gonna be ice-skating in New York, in Central Park. I can't wait. I've always loved ice-skating but for the first time in my life I'm gonna be skating in Central Park. I feel like a child again.

* * *

We're on the ice but looking at Sharpay, it sure looks like she's never been on the ice before. Think of Bambi when he steps onto the ice, yeah, that's what she looks like. I skating around the rink like a little child. I admit, I've fell over once but who doesn't fall over when they're on the ice. I've lost count on how many times she's fallen though. It's quite funny watching her fall because I've never seen anybody fall so gracefully as her. On one occasion when she fell she got up and immediately fell back down onto the ice. It was hilarious.

Sharpay has hardly let go of the side since she's stepped onto the ice, yet she's still managed to fall many times. She's not really skating, it's more along the lines of shuffling. I skate up to her and I jump up and spin around, I'm skating backwards. Okay, I know it sounds like I'm a show off but I can't help it if I like ice-skating, besides, I want to face Sharpay, I want to see her face, because it's hilarious. I've never seen her so scared in my life, I wish that I could take a picture of it and keep it for forever but I don't want to be mean, she's going through enough embarrassment as it is. She looks at me and shakes her head.

"I can't believe you're actually skating backwards," she says. "You're such a show off."

"Maybe so," I say with a shrug. "But I want to see your face because right now, it's hilarious." I flash her a cheeky grin. She however, doesn't like me flashing this grin.

"You know," she says glaring at me. "You're not very funny."

"Oh, I think that I am," I say to her, flashing her with another cheeky grin. I notice her rolling her eyes. She likes to do that I've noticed. She's done it quite a bit since I've been here and she did it a lot whilst we were in high school. I stop skating backwards and skate towards her, I place my hand on top of hers. I start to unpeel her fingers from the side but she's resisting. She snaps her head at me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She says to me furiously.

"I'm trying to take your hand," I say to her. I carry on trying to peel her fingers away from the side but it doesn't look like she's budging.

"Why would you want to do that?" She asks me, but she seems angry at me now. "Do you want to see me fall or something?" I laugh and I shake my head at her.

"No, I don't want to see you fall," I say to her, trying to reassure her. "If I take your hands then you're least likely to fall. Trust me?"

"I don't know," she says unsure what to do

"Come on, Sharpay," I say to her softly. "I promise I won't let you fall. You have my word. You can trust me." I say to her reassuringly and I nod softly at her, looking into her eyes in the process. She takes a deep breath and nods. I take her hand away from the side and take both of them in mine. I start to skate backwards still holding her hand, we're now both skating around the rink together, she's actually smiling, it's the first time I've seen her smiling since she's stepped onto the ice.

She's having fun. Sharpay Evans is actually having fun.


	9. Just Friends Chapter Nine

_Sharpay_

I had such a great day today, I didn't think that I would enjoy it, especially after all of those times I fell on the ice. I'm gonna have bruises all over me and they're not gonna be happy with me with that. Especially the director. He's gonna hate me, the make-up team are gonna hate me too. I think they'll be there for hours trying to cover them up, especially the one on my elbow, which is huge by the way, the whole of my elbow is bruised and that is not a good thing because I know tomorrow, I'm gonna be in so much pain. But other than that, I had fun. Troy was so sweet with me. He knew that I wasn't the best skater in the world but he wanted to help me out, he held onto my hands as he skated around the rink, he of course, being the show off that he is was skating backwards the whole time. He never let go of my hands and I never fell when I was holding his. I felt safe with him. A feeling that keeps reoccurring. Feeling safe with him.

We're walking along the street, heading back to my new studio apartment and I'm in a mischievous mood. I feel like a child again and I just want to have more and more fun. I slow down my pace and allow Troy to carry on walking ahead of me. I bend down and I gather a bunch of snow in my gloves. I fold it into a ball and I look up at him. I have a cheeky grin on my face because all I want to do now is throw a ball at his back, but what would be even better is if I call his name and he turns around and I throw it into his face. That's what I'm gonna do.

"Hey Troy," I say as innocently as possible. He half turns around.

"Yeah?" He says to me. I throw the snowball and it hits him smack bang in the middle of his face. His face scrunches up and his grimaces at it. His face is hilarious. I can't keep my laugh in anymore. I place my hand over my mouth and I burst out laughing, I bend forward and place wrap my other arm around my waist. My stomach is killing already. I'm laughing so hard right now, I can't stop, I can't breathe. His face was hilarious. The only thing I wish I could've done was got a picture of it. I'm still laughing hard, I'm finding it hard to breathe. I can't catch my breath. My laughter just keeps coming and it won't stop. He wipes his face with his hand and looks at me.

"You thought that that was funny?" He says to me. I still can't breathe, I still can't find myself to stop laughing. I just keep nodding at him. My eyes are closed because they're watering so much, they're watering so much that it's starting to sting my eyes but my laughter soon stop when I feel the cold sensation of a snowball hitting my arm. I open my eyes and I look at him. I wipe the tears away from my eyes.

"Did you just throw a snowball at me?" I ask him. He flashes a cheeky grin and nods

"Uh-huh", he admits. "Cold, isn't it?" he says with another cheeky grin. _'Oh two can play at that game'_. I lean down and I grab a bunch of snow in my gloves but before I can stand up he's already thrown one at me. Smack bang on my cheek bone. Oh my god, that's cold. I look up at him.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that," I say to him. I roll the snow into a ball and I throw it towards him, but when he knows that something is coming his way he dodges out of the way, he's great at sports so how didn't I see that coming. He grabs a bunch of snow and throws it at me, however, my reflexes aren't the best so it hits me in the chest but he's not gonna get away with this one. I fold forward and I hold my stomach, pretending that I'm in pain. I fall to my knees and pretend to cry. "Ouch," I say, pretending to be in pain. "Ouch, ouch, ouch." He's concerned now. He rushes over to me and kneels down on the ground quickly.

"Oh my god," he says with concern in his voice. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you so hard. I'm so, so, so sorry. Are you okay?" He places his hand on my shoulder. I'm looking down at the ground, fighting hard to hide my smile. What he doesn't know is that I've gathered a snowball in my hand whilst he was coming over to me. I quickly lift my hand up towards his face with the snowball in, but he has quick reflexes and grabs my wrist softly and smiles. "Oh no," he says to me. "You're not gonna get me with that trick." He leans towards my face and says softly. "I invented that move."

"All right, fine" I say to him. "I'll drop the snowball and we'll have a truce."

"Sounds good to me," he says. "But I'm not gonna look away until you drop it. I know what you're next move is because as I said, I invented this move." He flashes me another cheeky grin. I can't help but smile at that grin of his. It's so goofy but at the same time it's so hot. I drop the snow from my glove and I raise my hand up to him, showing him that I've gotten rid of it. "Good girl," he says with a smile on his face. He stands up and holds onto my hands and helps me up. As we're standing I can't help but look into those beautiful ocean blue eyes of his. Like I've said on many of occasions, I could get lost in those eyes all day.

As we're standing we're both looking into each other's eyes. I'm gazing straight into those ocean blue eyes and he's gazing back into mine. Is this what I think it is? Are we about to kiss? Is he about to kiss me? _Oh my god_, my dreams are finally coming true. Troy Bolton is going to kiss me. I notice that he's leaning towards me, oh my god, he is actually gonna kiss me. I close my eyes slowly and I slowly lean towards him. I'm waiting for his lips to touch mine but I can't feel them. I can't feel his lips on mine. Doesn't he want to kiss me? Now I feel embarrassed. I open my eyes and I notice him staring at me strangely. Oh my god, he didn't want to kiss me. I feel like a total idiot. He clears his throat and backs away, rubbing the back of his neck, as if he's got a tight knot in the back of it and he's struggling to get it out. But I know the real reason. He's embarrassed. He's ashamed that I wanted him to kiss me and he knows that. He's known all along that I like him and now I feel like a complete and total retard.

I back away also and I turn my back to him, I place my hand on my forehead. I don't want him to see my face. I can feel my face burning up. The blood is rushing to my face. If he sees my face right now then he'll see that I'm as red as a tomato and that's not a good look. I'm Sharpay Evans. I'm not supposed to get embarrassed. I'm not supposed to look like a tomato. I hear him clear his throat again. I still don't want to turn around because my face is burning up, really burning up and if I look in a mirror then I'm sure I won't just be a tomato, I'll be two tomatoes.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asks me. I shake my head. I'm still unable to turn around to him. I don't say anything because I know that my voice will have emotion in it because right now I'm upset that he doesn't want to kiss me. I mean, I knew all along he didn't like me. I'm a bitch and nobody ever falls for the bitch. He slowly walks around to face me but I lower my head. I still don't want him to see me. He ducks his head to try and see my face but I don't make eye contact with him. I refuse to make eye contact with him. "If I did something wrong then I'd like you to tell me," he says to me softly. "I don't want to offend you in any way, if I have then I'd like to know." I shake my head again and I still don't make eye contact with him.

"I think that I should go home now," I finally say to him. "I need to get washed up, I have a show tonight." Even though I would love to spend more time with him usually, right now, I don't want to be anywhere near him, not because of him, because of me. It's always my fault. I'm always in the wrong. I'm always so stupid. I just want to go home and lock myself in my room and never come out.

"Okay," he softly says to me. "But if I did anything wrong then you would tell me, right?" I nod. It's a lie of course but he doesn't have to know about that. "Is it okay if I swing by tonight after the show though?"

"I guess," I say with a shrug.

"Okay, I've done something wrong," he says to me. "Can you tell me what I've done wrong? Please, I'd like to know because I hate hurting people, you know that, right?"

I nod.

"Okay," he says to me. "Well, could you tell me what I've done?"

"You've done nothing," I admit to him. I finally make contact with him, I start to become angry. Not with him, but with myself. I'm such a bitch and I hate myself for that. Why did I have to be a bitch? Then the most popular guy in high school, the best looking guy in high school would actually want to be with me, but he doesn't because I'm a bitch and I hate that. I absolutely hate that about myself. "It's me, okay." I finally admit to him. "I'm the one whose don't something wrong."

He looks at me strangely. "I don't understand," he says to me, confused of course. "What have you done wrong?"

"I've been a bitch," I admit to him. "I've been a complete and utter bitch."

"What brought this on?" He says with a confused tone in his voice.

"This," I say. "Everything. Life. Everybody around me. They've made me realise how much of a bitch I really am." Tears are now filling up my eyes but I close my eyes because I don't want him to see me crying.

"Sharpay," he says to me. "I don't understand why you're saying this now. We've had a great day today. Was taking you out a bad idea or something? Did taking you ice-skating make you realise that?"

"No," I admit. "It's wasn't the ice-skating."

"Then what was it?" he says. "I don't understand. Because today you haven't been a bitch. Since I've been back you haven't been a bitch. Since I've been here I've seen the real you. The one I saw in the summer. The genuine Sharpay. The one who isn't what everybody calls her. So I don't know what brought this on because I don't think you're a bitch. Not now I don't."

I open my eyes and I look at him. "You don't?" I finally ask him

"No, I don't," he says shaking his head. "I really don't." He places his finger on my chin and raises my chin so that my eyes were looking up at him, so that he could see my face. "If you think that you're a bitch now, then I don't know what to say because the Sharpay I've seen since I've been here has been the most wonderful woman I've ever met and I'm never gonna regret that."

I smile at him, a tear softly trickles down my cheek. He strokes his thumb softly across my cheek wiping the tear trail away.

"I don't want you to ever think that way again," he says to me. "You hear me?"

I nod and smile softly at him.

"Come on," he says to me. "I'll take you home."

I smile warmly at him and he wraps his arm around me, placing his hand on the small of my back. We walk down the street together heading back to my studio apartment. I do feel really stupid now. I want to kiss him but he obviously doesn't want to kiss me. He's such a good friend to me but I guess that's all we're gonna be. Just friends.


	10. Best Feeling Ever Chapter Ten

_Troy_

I walked Sharpay home from our day out. I thought that the day went fine but towards the end of it, she went all weird. I don't know what it was but she was calling herself a bitch and being rude about herself. I don't know what brought it on. It was strange. Really strange.

I'm getting ready to go and see her after her performance. I know she's a great actress and all but I've seen the show once, that's enough for me. I grab a towel from the bathroom and rub my hair dry. I'm walking around in a towel in my room trying to find clothes to wear. I'm not the best person when it comes to tidiness. When I pack my clothes I kinder just shove them into my duffle bag or suitcase. I'm terrible when it comes to that but what guy isn't like that. I grab a pair of jeans and t-shirt. They need ironing. Great. The one thing that I'm not great at. The last time I ironed something I burnt a hole through it. It wasn't my best clothes but still, I was pissed with myself. When it comes to housework I'm not the best person but building things, acting and sports, they're my strong points.

I still can't get over why Sharpay was acting so weird before. I've never seen her act that way before. I knew that she had a crush on me back in high school, but that was in high school, it was nearly two years ago. Surely she still doesn't have a crush on me. I sure hope that she doesn't because I've been using the friends phrase a lot lately and if she does have feelings for me still then that's most probably hurting her.

Now I'm thinking too much into things. She most probably hasn't still got a crush on me. I mean, she went out with that Peyton guy, the one who stomped on her heart like it was nothing and walked out of her life like nothing had happened between them, she was with him for a year, so she's obviously over me, right?

I'm standing outside of her dressing room, waiting for her to arrive back off stage. I hear the crowd cheer, she must've finished. They'll ask for an encore because it happens every night and I don't blame them, she has an amazing voice and she has an amazing talent. I'm proud of her. I've wanted her to do well with her life because she's so good at what she does, she deserves all of this. She sings another encore with the rest of the cast, a song that they've left out in case the audience ask for an encore. Sharpay is the star. Everybody loves her. Finally, she's gotten what she wants. Everything she's dreamed of she's finally got and I'm happy for her. I really am. I think I'm the only one who is from high school. Well, the only one other than Ryan, but he's her brother so obviously he wants the best for her and he knew that this day would come.

I hear the audience scream and cheer again. I hear the chairs thudding as they hit the back of the seats as they rise. Whistles and whooping comes from the audience. This has to be one of the best cheers that I've heard from a crowd and I'm happy for her. I really am. I notice the cast coming down the steps from the side of the stage. Sharpay is the last to leave the stage and she has a massive grin on her face. I've never seen it so big. I dodge through the crowd to get to her. She notices me and I notice her smile has gotten even bigger. I finally reach her and she wraps her arms around my neck, I wrap mine around her and hold her in my arms. She screams in my ear and I pull my head away to the side and I look at her.

"Okay, ow," I say to her, placing my finger in my ear, trying to shaking out the pain.

"Oh my god," she says to me, scared that she's hurt me. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that. I'm just so excited about the performance. Please don't be mad at me."

I flash a cheeky grin. "Now, how could I be mad at you," I say to her.

She pulls away from me and playfully slaps across my arm and grunts playfully. "I hate it when you do that."

"I'm sorry," I say to her. "I won't do it again." I lie

She looks at me, arching her neck back and raising her eyebrow up at me. "Yeah," she says. "Like I'm ever gonna believe that."

I flash another cheeky grin at her and I hear her laugh. She always laughs at my cheeky grin. I guess I kinder look like a dork and other people around me would think that I was an idiot or immature but it makes her smile and laugh, and that, that's fine by me.

"I heard all the cheers out there," I finally say to her. "They loved you out there, they all loved you. I've never heard something so loud in my life."

"Me either," she admits. "That has to be loudest cheer I've ever heard whilst I've been on stage. I didn't expect that, I really didn't. I didn't even know that I was even that good."

"Oh, puh-lease," I say to her. "You know how good you are."

She grins childishly. "Yeah," she says still smiling. "I did, I was just messing with you."

I laugh and shake my head. Her smile is so adorable. She's adorable. She's not the same Sharpay that we all knew from high school. She's matured and she's a much nicer person. I like this Sharpay, I really do. Wait, did I really just think what I thought I thought, I like Sharpay Evans? Wow, I didn't even know that I did. I guess spending time with her has made me change my view of her. I've gotten used to the new Sharpay and I like her. I like Sharpay Evans. I hope that she still likes me otherwise this will be _awkward_.

"Hey," I say to her. I lean towards her ear and say softly into her ear. "Could we go back to your dressing room and talk about something?"

I move back away from her and she looks at me and gives me a nod. "Yeah, sure." She says. "Follow me."

She walks ahead of me and holds her hand out to me. I take her hand and we weave our way back to her dressing room. The noise from the screaming fans is so loud. I don't know how she deals with all of this fame, but I guess this is what she's always wanted. Russ reaches the dressing room before us and opens the door for us. She gives him a quick smile and walks through the door of her dressing room, pulling me through with her. Once we're through the door, Russ grabs the handle and slams the door shut. I swear to god, Russ must have gotten deaf since becoming her bodyguard because that slam was so loud I think that eardrums have just exploded.

She releases my hand and walks over to the vanity table. She sits down on the stool in front of it and turns to look at me.

"So, you said that you wanted to talk to me," she says to me. She places her hands on her thighs. My eyes look down at her legs. I can't get my eyes off them. They're so slender and beautiful. I just want to grab them and wrap them around my waist, lifting her up in the air and make out with her like crazy. I want to grab her fine ass and squeeze her cheeks so much. I want to stroke my fingers up and down her legs whilst I'm making out with her. I wanna kiss her so much that she moans my name. I want make her scream my name so much that she wants me more than life itself. I want her to want me. I want her to run her fingers through my hair. I want to be able to rip her clothes off and have her right here, right now. I've never wanted somebody so much in my life. But with Sharpay sitting there like that, _oh man,_ there are so many things that I want to do with her but I don't want to say because the things that are going through my mind right now aren't exactly PG13, they're more along the lines of Restricted.

"Troy?" She says to me, distracting me from my thoughts.

I snap out of it and I look at her.

"Hmm?" I finally say to her

"You said that you wanted to talk to me about something?" She said to me

"Right," I nod. "I did want to speak to you about something." I pause and I look around the room. "And right now, I can't remember what I was gonna say to you."

"You can't remember what you were gonna say?" she says to me

I shrug and smile nervously. "What can I say," I say nervously. "I guess I've got distracted somehow."

"You've been distracted," she says as she stands up. "You've only been in the room with me, what could've distracted you?"

I rub the back of my neck and I look down. "Your legs," I mumble

"I'm sorry," she says. She walks towards me and adjusts her head to the side, trying to look at me. "Can you repeat that? I didn't hear it clearly."

I sigh and I look up at her. "I said that your legs," I say. I'm ashamed that I actually just told her that I got distracted by her legs. I'm so in trouble now.

"Wait, wait, wait," she say, trying to get adjusted to what I just told her. "Did you just say that you got distracted by my legs?"

I sigh once more and nod.

"Huh," she says. "So, let me get this straight. I've had a crush on you for years and as soon as we left high school I thought to myself I should get over you and as soon as I get over you, you develop a crush on me."

_What I'm right now is not a crush_. "I guess I can't help it," I say to her with a shrug. "I guess, being around you made me change the way that I feel about you."

"So, you like me now?" She questions me. "You actually have a crush on me now?"

"Um," I say rubbing the back of neck nervously as if I've got a knot in the back that I just can't get rid of. "It's actually not a school boy crush, it's, um...genuine feelings...um, for you"

She's standing there in shock. I don't think that she can take in what I've just admitted to her. He mouth has dropped and she's looking at me like I've just told her that I've got a life threatening illness or I'm an alien from another planet. I walk up to her slowly.

"Sharpay," I say to her quietly. "Could you say something?"

She closes her mouth and folds her arms across her chest. Oh man, she's mad. She glares at me and if this was a cartoon, steam would be coming out of her ears right now.

"I can't believe that you're saying this to me now," she says angrily. "After all of those years of me crushing on you and you always knocked me back and now you've got actual feelings for me. Guess what, Troy, it's too late!"

"It is?" I ask her. _Oh man, _now I'm the one whose disappointed, now I'm the one who feelings like I've had my heart grabbed out of my chest and stomped all over on.

"Yes!" She shouts. "It's way too late because I'm so angry with you right now! I blatantly told you through the whole of high school that I had a crush on you and now that I'm all grown up and you're not with Montez you want to get with me. Well, guess what, Troy? I aint some sex toy that you can have when you feel like it! Do you think that because I had a crush on you in high school that I would just allow you to say that to me? You're not with Montez anymore so you thought that you could move onto me, well, fat chance, that's never gonna happen, okay?

_That was harsh and it's bullshit. _"I don't want you to be my sex toy," I admit to her. I'm starting to get angry now. "And I haven't moved onto you because I've broken up with Gabriella, I want to be with you because I have genuine feelings for you and I actually want to be with you." I point to my lips. "Read my lips, I...have...feelings...for...you!"

She shakes her head in disbelief. "You can't have feelings for me," she says with sadness in her voice.

"Why not?" I ask her

"Because I'm a bitch," she admits, her eyes filling up with tears. "I'm an Ice-Queen and I don't have emotions or feelings for anybody."

"Now that's just a crock of bull," I say to her. I move towards her and I place both of my hands on her arms softly. "You are no longer any of those things. You're not the same Sharpay Evans that you were in high school, you're grown up. You're a woman now."

I stroke a strand of hair off her face and I tuck it behind her ear, I gaze down into her chocolate brown eyes. I stroke my hand down her face and place it softly on the side of her neck.

"You're the Sharpay Evans that I've developed feelings for," I say to her softly. "And I want to be with her. I want to be with you."

Another tear trickles down her face, she lifts her gaze up into my eyes and shakes her head softly.

"What if I become her again?" She whispers to me, emotion building up in her throat

"That's never gonna happen," I tell her. "Because she's in the past now and you're no longer her." I lean towards her face slightly. "You couldn't hurt a fly." I give her a sweet smile.

She smile sweetly back at me and sniffles softly. "I hope that you can forgive me for all the things that happened in the past," she says to me.

I shake my head softly and I notice her eyes becoming wider and her smile fading. "I've completely forgotten all about that, all I care about now is right here, right now."

She smiles sweetly at me. "You've always been so nice to me, Troy."

"That's because I'm a nice guy," I admit to her. "Can we now forget about all of that and just be with each other?"

She smiles and nods. "Yeah," she says. "We can."

I smile back at her and lean towards her, I trace my thumb softly across her lower lip and I slide it softly down her soft skin. I gaze into her eyes once more before I lean down to her lips and I softly caress my lips against hers. This is the best feeling ever.


	11. Dreams Can Come True Chapter Eleven

_Sharpay_

Troy is kissing me. I can't believe it. Troy Bolton is actually kissing me. His lips are so soft and he's a really good kisser. I always dreamed of being kissed by Troy Bolton but it has always been a dream until now. As time went by and he still hadn't kissed me, I convinced myself that he was a really bad kisser but now that I'm actually experiencing it right here, right now, oh boy was I wrong to do that. He is the best kiss that I've ever experienced. I know that I've only kissed two guys in my life, Troy not included, but he has been the best so far.

His hand is slowly reaching down to my butt. Oh he can touch my butt like that any day. I feel him squeeze it softly and I squeal just a little bit, but a squeal with excitement and he knows that because he still doesn't break away. I move my hand up into his hair, it's so much different than I dreamed of, well because when I dreamt of this moment he had his longer hair and I had more hair to run my fingers through. Right now, it's much shorter and my fingers are peaking out of the top. His hair is so soft and smooth but full of product. Once we break this kiss and we've enjoyed some time together I'm gonna have to have a word with him with the amount of product he uses in his hair because it is way too much.

He breaks away from the kiss and rests his forehead against mine. I still have my eyes closed. I don't want to forget this moment for one second. I want to remember it for forever. I'm taking my time to take it all in and process it into my long term memory. I feel his hand stroke my face softly and I slowly open my eyes. When I open my eyes and I see that beautiful smile of his shining at me. He's smiling so softly that it makes my knees a little weak. They feel like they're about to collapse but I keep my strength and keep standing up.

"Are you okay?" he asks me so softly.

I nod. "Yeah," I say. "I'm absolutely fine."

I can feel my knees becoming weaker. I don't want him to think that I'm a pussy and that a kiss can do this to me. But maybe if he knows about it then he'll know that his kiss is blowing me away and I just want him to kiss me more.

"Can we sit down," I finally say. "My knees are a little bit wobbly, you know from being on stage for so long." _What the hell was that all about_?

"Yeah, sure," he says to me

We both walk over to the pink sofa in the corner of my dressing room. Of course it's pink, I mean, what other colour would it be. I saw in the pink shop and it was in the sale, I had to have it, it went down from $50,000 to $25,000, how much of a bargin is that?

Troy's looking at me strangely, he knows that I'm not totally with it, I'm spacing out and thinking about my sofa, I shake my head to snap out of it, I look at him and smile, he smiles back at me. Oh I'd wish he'd stop doing that, he doesn't realise what that does to me.

"Are you okay?" he asks me again. Of course he's asking me that, I just totally spaced out on him

"Yeah, I'm fine," I say to him. "I was just thinking about something, sorry about that."

"No, it's cool," he says to me. "I thought that I did something wrong and I thought, crap, I don't want to be doing that again."

I smile at him. "No, you didn't do anything wrong," I admit to him. "You could never do anything wrong in my eyes."

He exhales a breath. "Good," he admits. "That's a relief. Do you know that's my biggest fear?"

"What is?" I ask him curiously.

"My biggest fear is letting people down," he admits. "I hate being the one who upset them and I hate disappointing people."

I place my hand on top of his and I look at him. "You could never disappoint me, Troy," I say to him reassuringly.

He smiles and lets out a breath. "Good," he says. "I'm glad about that because you're the one person I never want to let down."

"Why's that?" I ask him curiously.

"Honestly?" He asks me.

I nod.

"I don't want to let you down because you're the only one in my life right now who likes me for me," he admits. "And I don't want to ever let you down because you're the one I want in my life."

I can feel my heart fluttering. Did he just admit to me what I thought he admitted to me? Does he actually really like me? I need to know this.

"Wait," I say raising my index finger up in front of my chest. "Did you just admit to liking me?"

He smiles. "Sharpay," he says to me. "I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't like you and I wouldn't have said what I said to you before if I didn't like you, would I?"

"I don't know," I admit. "Some people say things because they know that it's what people want to hear."

He smiles at me again and takes my hand in his, stroking his thumb across my knuckles softly. He really doesn't know what he's doing to me. I can feel a shiver running up my spine and across my skin, goosebumps are rising on my skin, my hairs are standing up, my heart is pounding hard.

"I would never lie to somebody," he says to me, looking into my eyes, never blinking once. "If I like somebody then I tell them and I want to be with them and I certainly wouldn't kiss somebody if I didn't like them, that's not who I am, Sharpay."

"I know that," I admit to him. "You're the most genuine guy that I've ever met. In high school you were the only one who was truly nice to me. Not because you had to but because you wanted to."

"Gabby was nice to you," he says to me.

I groan and shake my head. "She was fake," I admit to him. "I know that you don't believe me when I say that but I was so cruel to both you and her and she pretended to like me, she pretended to be sweet to me, I knew that she didn't like me that summer I was really rude to her."

He sighs and looks at me. "You really don't like her, do you?" He asks me

"Is it that obvious?" I say with a sarcastic tone.

"Look, Sharpay," he says to me. "Yeah, you and Gabby didn't get on, you didn't like her and everybody knew that. I just don't want to talk about it right now, okay? I want this to be about just you and me, nobody else has be involved in this."

I smile and nod at him. "Okay," I say to him.

He flashes me that smile of his again. He really doesn't know what that does to me. Maybe I should tell him? Or maybe that would be a bad idea? I'm pondering on what I should do and I'm getting lost in my thoughts again. My thoughts are broken by his voice.

"Sharpay," he asked me. "What's on your mind?"

I look at him. "Hmm?" I say to him

"You seem to be distracted in your thoughts," he says to me. "I just thought that I would ask you what was taking your mind away."

"Oh my god, have I been doing that?" I lie. "I didn't realise that I was doing that." I lie again.

"Yeah," he says to me with a smile. "You've been doing that a lot since I've been here."

"I'm sorry," I say to him. "I was just thinking about things. First I had a blonde moment and started thinking about my sofa and that it was a bargin and then I was being ditzy."

He smiles at me again. "You sure do love your pink, don't you?" He asks me with a tone of humour in his voice.

I giggle and nod. "Yeah," I say still giggling. "I do love the colour pink."

He gives me that smile again. Oh I'd wish he'd stop doing that. Actually, no, I don't because then I wouldn't be able to see it and I love seeing his smile. Troy Bolton's smile is the best smile in the world. He has one of those smiles that if you're down and he smiled at you then you'd smile and you'd forget what had made you so down in the first place.

"So," he says to me. "Is there anything else you'd like to tell me, because you've just done it again."

"I have?" I lie again and place my hand on my chest innocently.

"Yeah, you did," he answers me. "Should I be worried about it?"

I smile and shake my head. "No, you shouldn't be worried about it," I admit to him. "I was actually thinking about your smile."

"My smile?" He asks me

I nod.

"What were your thoughts about my smile?" He asks me.

"My thoughts on your smile is that it's amazing," I admit to him. "I think you have the best smile in the world."

He smiles and I can see that he's blushing. He looks down at his knees and looks back up at me.

"You're embarrassed," I say to him.

He nods and looks back up at me. "It's not every day that you get told that you have a smile," he says to me. And being told that I have an amazing smile is really sweet of you, thank you."

"You're welcome," I say to him. "I also thought of something else but I'm too embarrassed to say."

"You're too embarrassed to say?" he asks me. "Okay, now I have to know. What else do you think about my smile?"

I shake my head, now I'm the one who's blushing. I'm so embarrassed, I wish I hadn't said anything.

"Come on, Sharpay," he says to me. "Whatever you have to say then I'll be mature about it and I won't make fun of it because we're both adults here and adults don't make fun of one another for things that they're embarrassed about."

I look up at him. I'm still blushing. "Okay," I finally say to him. "I was thinking that you don't know what your smile does to me."

He leans towards me slightly and smiles. "And what does my smile do to you?" He says to me.

"It makes my knee's go weak," I admit to him. I can't believe that I'm actually saying this to him, this is so embarrassing.

"My smile makes your knee's go weak?" He asks me.

"Yeah, they make them go so weak," I admit. "And I get shivers up and down my spine and skin and all of my hairs stand up."

"In a good way, I hope," he says to me.

I smile and nod. "Of course in a good way, "I answer him.

"Well, I'm glad about that," he says to me.

He scoots across the sofa towards me and he places his hand on my thigh. I look down at his hand on my thigh and I look back up at him. He raises his hand quickly.

"If you don't want to do that, then I won't do it," he says to me, nervous that he's done something wrong.

I take his hand and I place it back on my thigh, never taking my eyes off him. He never takes his gaze off me and smiles softly at me. He holds the bottom of my thigh and pulls it onto his thighs. He pulls me onto his lap and wraps his arms around my waist. I can't stop looking into his beautiful ocean blue eyes. Does he want to kiss me again or is he waiting for me to kiss him? Oh god, who's gonna make the first move?

He leans towards me and places his lips onto mine. He kisses me softly as I kiss him back. I place my hands on the side of his neck and scoot closer to him. I slide my tongue into his mouth and our tongues are dancing with one another. I want to make myself more comfortable because sitting like this, is not very comfortable. I stand up, still kissing him and I turn my body towards him, I sit back down on his lap, now I'm facing him. Now this is more like it. I hear him moan into my mouth and I smile against the kiss.

I never dreamt in my wildest dreams that this would ever come true. But I guess dreams can come true.


	12. A night never going to forget Chapter 12

_Troy_

I can't believe how quickly my time here has gone. They're right about the saying, time flies when you're having fun because I have, I really have had fun. Being with Sharpay has been the most fun I've had in my entire life. I wouldn't have said that a while back but being with her right now has changed my mind on things. I don't want to go but I've got to. I've got to go back to University. I've got finish off my time in college. I can't just do two years of college and give it up for a girl. I know they say love makes you do crazy things but I'm not in love with her and I'm certainly not stupid.

It's my last night here in Manhattan and I want it to be a night that I'm gonna remember for the rest of my life. Sharpay's invited me to go around to her studio apartment for dinner. She hasn't cooked it, she's ordered in because her exact words to me where:

_'Me, cook? I don't think so. I've never cooked once in my life and I'm not gonna start now.' _It made me smile because that was a typical Sharpay Evans thing to say.

I'm wearing my best dress shirt. I want to impress her. I don't want her final image of me until I see her again to be of some slob. I want her to think that I'm making an effort for her and that I would always make an effort for her. I'm wearing a white dress shirt and a pair of my best jeans. I'm only going around to her place so I'm not gonna dress up that fancy. I apply my aftershave to my face and neck. I want to smell good for her. I want her to remember my scent. I want to remember her scent, so when I'm back in Berkley and I'm lying in bed, looking up at the ceiling and I'm thinking of her, the thought of her perform will make me smile, she smells so good, like sweet flowers. I don't know what the perfume is but it's so delicious. I know that I said that I didn't love her but what I do know is that I really like her and I would love to be with her. I would love to fall in love with her one day. Because the Sharpay that I know, is the Sharpay I want to spend the rest of my life with.

We've just finished eating the Chinese food that Sharpay had ordered in. She remembered that my favourite takeaway is Chinese, I'm not actually surprised because the new Sharpay is lovely, sweet, kind and funny. She has an amazing smile and laugh and she actually cares about people now. The old Sharpay wouldn't have remember that it was my favourite food. For starters we had soup, she had chicken and sweet corn and I had won-ton soup. We both had a handful of prawn crackers and it just made the meal, it was beautiful, absolutely beautiful. I've never tasted anything so good in my life. I knew that New York was famous for it amazing food but I never expected it to be that good. We had more starters which we shared. We had BBQ ribs, won-tons, crispy spring rolls, chicken and prawn toast and king spare ribs. It was delicious, just thinking of it right now is making me hungry all over again. We both shared a quarter of crispy duck with pancakes with vegetables and hoisin sauce. Mm, it was so good and for our main course, yeah, we haven't even had our main course yet, I had sweet and sour chicken with fried rice and she had chicken chow mein. I bet you're asking, aren't you full after that and the question is, oh yeah but it was so worth it.

I take my glass of white wine and walk over to the sofa and sit down, she follows me and sits down beside me. I wrap my arm around her and pull her towards me, she rests her head on my chest and I stroke my thumb up and down her arm softly.

"I can't believe that you're actually leaving tomorrow," she says to me.

"I know," I answer her. "I can't believe how fast it's gone."

"I don't want you to go," she says and looks up at me. "You know that, right?"

I nod. "I do." I reply

"Do you have to go?" she asks

"I do," I say. "I have to go back to Berkley, I need to finish off my studies."

"Couldn't you transfer to NYU or somewhere closer than Berkley?" she asks

"I don't think that they're a university around here that does both what I want to do." I say to her.

I feel really bad because she doesn't want me to go, I don't want to go either but I have to. My education and my career is there. If I want to become what I'm studying then I need to stay there. I know that I really care about her. I really do. I've never cared about somebody so much in my life. I care about her more than I ever did with Gabriella. Maybe I didn't care about her as much as I thought I did. But looking at her right now is making me feel really bad. She's looking up at me with those big brown eyes of hers with sorrow in them. I don't want to make her unhappy, that's the last thing that I ever want to do but I have to go back. If it was up to me then I would stay here, if I wasn't in university then I would stay here all the time. Be with her all the time. But unfortunately I can't. I have to travel back and finish it all off.

"What if I find a University that does something similar to it?" she asks. "Would you stay then?"

"If there was one, then yeah," I reply. "I would stay because you have no idea how much I want to stay with you but I don't think that there is and I can't just leave now, I'd have to leave at the end of the year. It's almost over with."

"I know that," she says with a sigh. "But I really don't want you to go now. I want you to be with me for longer than this. Two weeks isn't long enough and for the first few days we weren't like this, we weren't in a relationship. I mean, that is what we're in, isn't it?"

I smile. "Of course it is," I say to her. "I wouldn't be kissing you like I have been doing or speaking to like I have been doing if we weren't in a relationship."

"I'm sorry," she says. "I've only been in one seriously relationship in my entire life, I don't know when I'm in one fully or not."

"Well, I can tell you this," I say to her, leaning towards her face, I look deeply into her eyes and give her a warming smile. "We're in a relationship, Sharpay and I'm absolutely glad about it."

She smiles big at me. I think she's happy with what she's just heard. She leans up to me and pecks my lips softly. I unwrap my arm from around her and I take both mine and her glass of wine and place it down on the coffee table in front of us. I lean back to her and turn my body towards her, I lean towards her and place my hand on her cheek softly, I stroke my thumb softly across her cheek and look deeply into her eyes. She gives me another warm smile.

"Sharpay," I say to her with the softest tone in my voice that I could possibly do. "I know that we're not in love with one another."

She nods.

"But I was thinking," I says as I look down and then look back up. "That maybe tonight could be our special night."

She's shocked and her eyes open wider than before. "You want to be with me," she says with shock in her voice. "Sexually?"

I nod. "I do," I say. "But if you don't want to that then I'll understand. If you're not ready then I really would understand."

She lets out a breath and looks at me. "The truth is," she says nervously. "I've never actually done it before."

"And you're scared?" I ask her.

She nods and looks down. I place my hand on her chin softly and lift it up to meet my eyes. She looks into my eyes with those chocolate brown eyes of hers.

"You don't have to be embarrassed about it, Sharpay," I say to her with a soft tone in my voice. "There's nothing wrong with not having sex before. If you're a virgin then I think that that's amazing."

She looks at me strangely. "You think that it's okay for me to still be a virgin?" She asks me.

"Yeah," I say with a shrug. "Because that means that you're waiting for the right person and there's nothing wrong with that. Wait, weren't you with Peyton for like a year or something?"

She nods. "I was but we never got the chance to do it," she admits. "We were both crazily busy and I think towards the middle of the relationship, we both kinder gave up on it."

"If you don't want to do this with me," I say to her with a soft tone in my voice. "Then I'll understand. You're not in love with me so if you want to be with somebody that you love then we can wait until we both fall in love."

"You would do that for me," she asks.

I nod. "I would," I reply. "Because I want the best for you Sharpay, the absolute best and I never ever wanna hurt you."

She gives me a warm smile. "Troy, you really don't know, do you?" She asks me.

"Don't know what?" I reply.

"I've always been in love with you and I've never stopped," she admits with a smile.

"Sharpay," I say to her. "You don't have to say that just because you feel like you're being pressured into doing this."

"I'm not being pressured into doing anything," she replies. "You're not forcing me to do anything that I don't want to. You're being really sweet about it all, like you've always been. That's who you are, Troy Bolton, you're a sweet guy who cares about other people before himself. And that, that is what I love about you, I've always loved that about you."

I smile.

"And in high school," she says. "It wasn't just a crush on you, I was in love with you and I've always been in love with you since 8th grade."

"8th grade?" I say with shock in my voice. "I had no idea that it was that long."

She nods. "What can I say," she says. "You've always been this amazingly sweet guy who has never changed." She places her hand on my cheek and looks deeply into my eyes. "I never want you to change either."

I smile again. "Don't worry," I say to her. "I'm not going to."

"Good," she replies. "I'm yeah, I'm afraid of having sex but person isn't on their first time. I want to remember you in a good way, Troy, more good than I already remember you, but if we're not going to see each other for a while then I think that this way is the best way to say goodbye and have the memory of whilst we're not with one another."

I lean towards her and I take her hand in mine and I lace my fingers through hers. I look down at our fingers interlocking and I look back up into her eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" I say with a calm tone in my voice.

She nods. "I've never been so sure about anything in my life," she replies.

I lean towards her and I kiss her softly, I place my free hand on the side of her neck, I deepen the kiss by sliding my tongue into her mouth and we both moan at the same time. I release her hand and I move it to the small of her back and I stroke my hand softly across it. She moves towards me, moving towards my lap, she arches her thighs over mine and sits on my lap, wrapping both of her arms around my neck, we're together and this is gonna be _a night that I'm never ever going to forget._


	13. Exhilarating, Pleasurable Chapter 13

_Sharpay_

We're both lying on my bed. I have my back pressed up against the soft silk of the sheets. Troy is above me, he's softly kissing my neck, I've never felt so much joy in my life. The feeling of his lips caressing my neck is both joyful and pleasurable. His soft lips are slowly gliding across my skin and as he hits the sensitive parts of my neck, I feel a moan building up in my throat. I don't want to scare him by moaning but maybe, just maybe the moaning might be a good thing. I've never been in this situation before. I've never felt so much pleasure and desire in my entire life. Right here, right now is the most amazing thing that I've ever experienced and I don't want it to ever stop. I don't know where to put my hands. I'm scared in case I place them in the wrong place and he becomes angry with me, but then I think about it some more, I don't think that Troy would ever get angry with me, he doesn't seem to have an angry bone in his body. I close my eyes and sigh.

"Troy?" I ask him

"Yeah?" He mumbles into my neck

"I know that this moment is beautiful and all," I say to him. "but I don't know what to do with my hands, where to put them."

He breaks away from my neck and smiles at me. "You can put them anywhere," he says to me. "You don't have to be nervous about this, trust me, I don't mind where you put them."

I nod and him and I place my hands on his back, grabbing hold of his t-shirt. I trail my fingers down to the bottom of it and I start to raise it up his body. I've always wanted to see what Troy Bolton's body looks like. I've always imagined it to be the most perfect body in the world, with his ripped pecks, abs and bulging biceps. I raise his t-shirt up to his shoulder and raise it to the nape of his neck, he sits up slowly and I follow him up too. He raises his hands in the air for me to raise it over his head, which is what I do. I raise it up his biceps which are huge, their bulging and I just want to place my hands on them but I need to get his t-shirt off. I need to see what his body looks like. I haven't yet sneaked a peek of it yet because I want it to be the most perfect moment and where I could just stare at it for as long as I want without leaving him with his arms raised in the air, because that, that would be totally embarrassing and would ruin the moment and I don't it to ruin the moment, I want it to be the most perfect thing that I've ever experienced and being here with Troy is the most perfect thing that could ever happen to me, it'll be something that I'll always remember. My first time. And not only my first time, but my first time is with Troy Bolton.

I raise his t-shirt over his arms and I drop it down to the side. _Now I can look at his body and hope that it's as perfect as I imagined_. I lower my gaze down to his stomach, and there they are, his perfectly ripped abs. I move my hand to his abs and I stroke my fingers softly across them, every bump, my fingertips start to tingle. I feel his fingertips stroking up my arm softly. A tingling sensation shoots up my arm, I slowly look up at him and I gaze into those beautiful ocean blue eyes of his, they're gazing down at me and that smile of his, oh god, he now knows what that smile does to me. I my feel my knees starting to buckle but as they're about to buckle, I feel his hand placed on the small of my back. He's keeping me up, _what a gentleman_.

"Are you okay?" He asks me with a soft tone in his voice.

I give him a small nod. I'm nervous, absolutely nervous but I don't want him to know that. I want him to think that I'm not as nervous as I am. I'm shaking inside. He knows that I'm nervous but he doesn't know how nervous I really am. He takes my hand in his and laces his fingers through mine, I look down at my hand in his and I gaze back up into his eyes.

"Are you nervous?" He asks me

I nod.

"Me too," he admits.

_At least I'm not the only one._

He strokes his hand which is on the small of my back up my back, stroking his fingertips along the fabric of my dress. I'm wearing something that I would never usually wear, I'm wearing a white summer dress, no pink, no rhinestones, just a simple, white, flowing summer dress. I wanted Troy to see what I actually looked like in something simple, so he actually likes me for me and not because he can't help but look at me because of what I'm wearing.

I feel his hand stroke the top of the dress and his other finger caressing my skin. His fingertips are so soft and he's so gentle with me. I've never met somebody who was so gentle. He actually cares about me and this moment couldn't get any better, well, it could, he could tell me that he loves me, but that's never gonna happen. I've got distracted by my thoughts again and the next thing I know is that my dress is being slide off by him. His fingertips are stroking my skin as it lowers down, the strap of my dress is now hanging at my wrist, he slides it over it as gently as he could, both of my straps are now dangling at my side. My dress is sitting on my hips and his hands are placed on them.

I feel like I'm doing nothing and I don't want to do nothing. I lean towards him and I kiss his forehead softly. I feel his hand moving up to my breasts, his hand is now cupped on my breast, I've never felt this feeling before, this is a beautiful feeling. I feel a shiver travelling up my body, up my spine, but it's not a shiver, I think, I think it's an orgasm. Wow, I've never actually had one of these before. They're good, really good. I want more. I want another orgasm but I can't just tell him to do more, can I?

"Is this okay for you, Sharpay?" He asks me.

What do you know, you can ask him.

"Oh yeah," I reply. "But I want more."

He smiles. "Then I'll give you more." He says to me.

"Troy," I say to him.

"Yeah?" He replies.

"This is the most amazing thing that I've ever experienced," I say to him. "I've never felt anything so good in my life."

He looks up at me and flashes me that beautiful smile of his, but this time, it has a slight quirk to it. "Sharpay," he says to me. "I haven't even started yet, this is just the beginning."

I'm shocked, this is just the beginning. This is amazing. This is the best thing that I've ever experienced in my life. It's exhilarating. Pleasurable. I can't even explain this feeling and there's gonna be more. Holy sweet Jesus.

He leans down to the nape of my neck and kisses it softly. I place my hands on his muscular back and I slowly lie down on the bed, pulling him down with me. I close my eyes and I stroke my hands up and down his back. Oh god, it's so beautiful. He's so beautiful. I can feel it again. I can feel another moan building up in my throat but I'm not afraid this time to allow it to escape, I want him to hear me moan, I want him to know that he's pleasuring me. I allow the moan to glide up my throat and escape through my mouth. I arch my back up and my eyes roll to the back of my head. This is beautiful. This is amazing and according to him. He hasn't even started yet. If he hasn't even started yet with me right here, right now, I can't wait for the rest.


	14. I think that I love her Chapter 14

_Troy_

Being here with Sharpay right now is amazing. I love being with her. Ever since I arrived here and I've been around Sharpay I've been happy but I'm not gonna lie. Right here. Right now. Is the best moment of my entire existence.

I'm kissing the nape of her neck and I hear her moan with pleasure. I smile. I'm pleasuring her, that's good, I'm glad about that. If I didn't hear her moan then I would worried that I'm not doing what I'm supposed to be doing. I'm caressing her breast in my hand, I stroke my thumb across the lace of her white bra. It's beautiful and very simple, something I never thought I would hear myself saying about Sharpay, because she isn't simple, she is beautiful, but never simple, her clothes are in your face and always have a design to it, never simple but always beautiful. I stroke my hand to her back and I feel her raise her back up into an arch, which makes it easier for me to unhook her bra. I slide my hand to the bra strap and I squeeze the two clasps together, I unhook the bra and I slide my hand underneath one of her bra straps, stroking my fingertips against her skin, I lift up her bra strap and slide it down her arm gently as I can. I want this moment to be perfect and for her to remember it for forever, I want to remember it for forever but this isn't my first time, it's Sharpay's and I want it to be memorable, memorable for being good, not bad. I remove my hand from her breast and gently pull down the other strap of her bra. I slide it over her thin, but beautiful wrists and I drop it down to the side of us.

I'm still kissing the nape of her neck, I move my hand up to her breast and cup it in one of my hands, I stroke my thumb softly over her erected nipple. I hear her moan, but this moan is a deep moan, it sounded like it came from her throat, but I guess any moan of pleasure is good. I don't know the difference between each moan, I've only ever been with one other person and to me, they all sounded the same. I trail my kiss down to her other breast and I kiss the top of her breast whilst stroking her hardened nipple, my kiss goes lower, lower to her hardened nipple, I've been told that what I'm about to do is very pleasurable, well, according to Gabby, it was one of the most exhilarating things she's ever experienced, but then again, she was a virgin and anything that I did was good to her. I just hope that Sharpay loves it too. I kiss around her hardened nipple, I feel her breathing becoming more frequent and heavy. I glance up at her and I notice that both of her eyes are closed shut tight, her lip looks red and tender, she's been biting down on her lower lip for most of it but the moans still seem to escape. I guess that's a really good thing then.

My lips are teasing her, taunting her, which I want to do. Her breathing has started to pick up more. It has a rhythm to it but a quick rhythm and it keeps quickening. I don't want to tease her anymore, she's waiting long enough. My lips caress her nipple, kissing it softly. Another moan escapes her mouth, I'm definitely doing something good then. I carry on kissing her nipple as I stroke my thumb across her other hardened nipple. Now it's the moment of truth, I have to try it or I'll never know if it's a good thing. I softly nip at her nipple and I carry on kissing around her breast, I hold my breath, waiting for her reaction, I don't hear screaming which is a good thing, I don't hear her breathing settling, I hear nothing, that's not a good sign. Maybe it's only Gabby who liked me doing that but then I hear a sigh of pleasure escape her mouth. I smile into the kiss, she liked it so I softly nip at it again and another sigh of pleasure escapes her mouth. I don't want to do it too much in case she becomes bored of it.

I want to start quickening up the process. I know I want this night to be perfect but I do want it to happen. I don't want to be pleasuring her and then not actually giving her what I promised. I move my way down her body, my lips never leaving her soft, beautiful, olive skin. I trail my kiss to the centre of body and I trail it down the centre of her stomach. I hear another sigh escape her mouth. My lips are now near her navel. I kiss my way around it softly, I feel her stomach flinch, well, more along the lines of a quiver but in a good way because after it I hear a moan coming from her mouth. I lower my lips down her stomach and now, now I'm at the rim of her panties, her perfectly, white, laced panties. I place my hands on her dress which is riding her hips and I lower them down her thighs and pull them off her legs. She lifts her leg in the air as the soft fabric brushes on it. I break the kiss and I look at her thigh beside me.

She opens her eyes and looks at me. Her brow is furrowed with worry.

"Is something wrong?" She asks me with concern in her voice.

I shake my head at her.

"Then why did you stop?" She asks me again.

"I just wanted to admire you," I admit to her.

I crawl my way back up to her, my arms either side of her body, my hands pressed against the silk of her sheets and I kneel between her legs. I stop when my body is hovering over hers, my eyes looking directly into hers. Her hand moves up into my hair and she strokes her fingers through it. I smile warmly at her and smiles warmly back at me. I lean down to her lips, inches away from them. I can feel her breath brushing against my lips.

"You're beautiful, Sharpay," I whisper against her lips.

I move away from her and I gaze at this beauty in front of me. This vulnerable beauty. She smiles up at me with emotion in her eyes.

"Nobody has ever called me beautiful before," she says to me with emotion in her voice. "Thank you, Troy."

I smile at her and I stroke a strand of hair off her face, grazing her skin with my fingertips.

"You are beautiful," I say to her. "And I wanted to tell you that, because right now, I want have a beautiful moment with you."

She smiles at me. I know that it sounded corny but I don't think she cared. She doesn't look like she cares. Being with her is amazing and I'm never gonna forget this moment for as long as I shall live.

"Troy?" She softly says to me, it sounded like a whisper but slightly louder.

"Yeah?" I answer her with the same tone in my voice.

"Make love to me?" She finally asks.

I nod and I lean down to her, I kiss her lips softly, I place my hand on my jeans button and I pop it open and I pull down the zipper, I do it as soft as possible because I didn't want to disturb this magical kiss that we're both sharing. My jeans are now open and I pull them down to my thighs. I'm about to push them down lower when I feel her feet pushing them down. I smile against the kiss as a thank you to her. I slide my tongue into her mouth and I can feel our tongues dancing with one another. I remember the first time that we kissed and it was the most beautiful thing that I've ever experienced but being with Sharpay, right here, right now, is a much better experience. She's beautiful. She's charming. She's the most amazing thing that I've ever encounted. I don't know why I've never seen it before, I don't know why I've never noticed how beautiful she is before. I've known that she was beautiful, but never this beautiful. The Sharpay that I'm with now looks innocent. And I think, I think that maybe being with her right now has made me realise, I don't just like Sharpay. I think...I think that I love her.


	15. My Prince Charming Chapter Fifteen

_Sharpay_

We fell asleep in each other's arms. My head is resting on his chest and my arms are wrapped around his muscular, toned body. He has his arms wrapped around me, as if he's cradling me in his big, strong arms. I like this, in fact I love this. Right here, right now is one of the most amazing things that I've ever experienced. But last night, last night I'll never ever forget it. I actually had sex with Troy Bolton. I broke my virginity with him. I've always dreamed that it would happen, that he would be the one who would pop my cherry, that was what it was, a dream, a fantasy, something that I never expected to ever come true and it did. He was the one who de-virgised me, even if that's not a word, that's exactly what he did. He was gentle with me, extremely gentle. I bet he was thinking that I was a wuss, panicking about things, asking him questions all the time. Usually people would get sick and tired of me if I kept asking him questions and would be pissed off with me and start to lose their temper, but not Troy, oh no, he was always calm and collected and not once did he lose his rag with me, he relaxed me all the time and reassured me about what was going on. He was a true gentleman, something that I've always known about him but now that I've experienced it on first hand, I know that that's who he really is.

You know when you're younger and you think that you're a Princess and you think that one day you're gonna find your Prince Charming, that he's gonna gallop up to your house on his noble stead and you'll both ride off into the sunset? I've always had that dream and in my dreams, Troy was my Prince Charming, my dreams have finally come true because my Prince Charming has arrived in my life and I never want to let him go. I've just got him, I don't ever want to lose him again, but that's the problem, I am gonna lose him, I'm gonna lose him to Berkley. He's gonna be across the country from me and I'm not gonna see him until the end of semester, or Spring Break. I don't want that to happen because I love Troy, I absolutely love him and I don't ever want to lose him but my biggest fear is coming true, I am gonna lose him to California. A state that isn't as good as New York but that's where he's going to University. He chose it to be closer to Montez but now they've broken up, he'd wished that he'd chosen something closer to home or he may be could've chosen New York and you never know, we could've become closer earlier and been together much sooner. But you can't change the past, the one thing that you can change is the future, and I hope that I can do that and I'm sure that he can too.

My head is rising and falling as his chest rises and falls. He's breathing softly and with a slowly rhythm to it. I've been up for over thirty minutes now and for the past thirty minutes I've been listening to his gentle breathing. I don't want to leave this spot in case when I leave the room and return back and he's not there or he's getting dressed, getting ready to leave. I don't want him to leave. I know that he will have to leave sometime but not now. Now I want to listen to his soft breaths. But when I'm listening to his breaths I get a sudden urge to go to the bathroom, but I don't want to leave him. I sigh hard because I know I would rather go for a pee than leak on him and have him run away from me because he's creeped out by me.

I take his hand softly and I raise it gently off me and I place it softly down on the bed sheets. I slowly raise from the bed and swivel myself around. I slip my feet into my comfy, pink and fluffy slippers with rhinestones on them. I raise myself gently from the bed and I shuffle towards the bathroom. I grab my pink bathrobe off the back of the door and I wrap it around me.

I couldn't have stayed there any longer, I would've wet myself and that would be gross. I finish using the toilet and I walk towards the sink to wash my hands when I look up into the mirror and see that hideous thing looking back at me. It's me. I look absolutely gross. My hair is all over the place, the make-up is running down my face. The sweat from making love most probably did this to me. It's a good god damn thing that I needed the bathroom because if Troy saw me like this then I think he would've been freaked out and would've ran again. I tilt to my head to the side, thinking about what I just said. _Wow, he would've run away for a lot of things_.

I shake my head and I grab my make-up in the bathroom. I grab a make-up wipe and I wipe away all of the gross make-up that's running down my face as quickly as I could. Now I looking at a bare faced Sharpay which no person other than me should see. It's not a pretty sight. I grab my foundation and I apply it to my face, covering all the blemishes of my actual skin. Once I'm finished with that I apply powder to my face, giving myself a bit of colour to my face. The next thing to go on it a blusher, it's a light brown colour and I apply it to my cheeks. I chose this colour because it's not over-powering and it just highlights my cheeks to give them a lift. The next thing that I grab is my eye-shadow brush, I grab my eye-shadow pallet and I choose a bronze colour. I want to look a natural colour, so it looks like this is what I actually look like when I wake up in the morning. He most probably knows that I don't but I want him to think that I think that I do, _if that makes any sense_, I apply the bronze colour to my lid of my eye, and then I pick a darker bronze, more along the lines of a medium brown, I highlight the upper areas of my eyelid, giving it a smoky look. The next thing to go on is a black eye-liner; I apply a thin layer to the lower lid and then a thin layer to the upper lid. I apply a black mascara to my eyelashes, both top and bottom.

I've finished with my make-up, now it's the hair. I've never seen my hair this way before. It's absolutely hideous. I look like I've been in a bitch fight with somebody and I've been on the end of a real bitch beating. I grab my pink, rhinestone brush and I brush it through my hair. I wince in pain as it gets caught in a knot and tangle, I close my eyes each time that I wince. Seriously, my hair has never been like this before. I guess this is the one side effects of having sex, you look like you've been in a fight the next day. I finally brush each knot and tangle out of my hair, now it's time for styling. I backcomb my hair underneath, giving it volume. I plump my hair up, making it look bigger. The one thing that I hate is flat hair, when I see a girl with flat hair all I want to do it go up to her and plump it up, actually no I don't, I just think, _wow my hair is much better than yours_.

I shake my head. I've gone off course again. I tend to do that a lot when I thinking about either myself or somebody that I'm crushing on, which most of the time is Troy Bolton, the guy that I've got in my bed, who I had sex with last night. I squeal and I quickly slap my hand over my mouth, _I hope he didn't hear that_. I glance to the door and I notice his feet moving at the bottom of the bed. _Oh god, he heard me_. I quickly style my hair, giving it a look like looks natural but at the same time, looking fabulous. I grab my extra strength hairspray and spray my hair, looking in the style. I take a look at the final outcome and I smile. Not bad for twenty minutes. Usually it takes me over two hours to look as good as I do.

I hear the door creak open more and as I glance to the side I notice him standing there with one of my sheets wrapped around his waist. His toned, muscular body is on show. _Bless him_, his hair is all over the place, but dang, he sure looks hot with that look. I'm not sure if a lot of people could pull of that look, but I guess when you're as hot as him, any look can be pulled off. He holding onto the sheet gathered around his waist and he rests his shoulder against the doorframe.

"Are you coming back to bed?" He asks me.

I smile at him and nod. "Yeah," I say. "I'll be there soon."

"What are you doing?" He asks me.

"Oh, I'm just touching up my make-up," I say to him.

"Why?" He asks me.

"Because I wanted to look beautiful for you," I say to him.

He smiles and walks towards me, he rests one hand on the counter where the sink is. He looks into my eyes, his eyes soften and he steps an inch closer to me. Our bodies are touching, the fabric of my pink bathrobe is pressed up against his hard, muscular, toned chest. He removes his hand from the sheet bunched up around his waist and he strokes the back of his hand against my cheek. I hear the sheet dropping to the ground, I dare not look away from his eyes to glance down at his large penis. It is very big, I was shocked when I saw how big it was. But I'll tell you something, that penis of his sure does give a lot of pleasuring.

He smiles again at me. "You'll always look beautiful to me," he finally says to me. His eyes looking deeply into mine, his eyes are no longer soft, but intense and I can't seem to take my eyes off him. "I really mean it, you will always look beautiful to me."

My eyes soften and I give him an _awh_ look. That was the most romantic thing that I've ever heard anybody say to me. Troy Bolton isn't just a gentleman, he's a romantic too.

"Do you wanna come back to bed?" He asks me.

"Just give me one more minute to finish my look off," I say to him.

"And why would you wanna do that?" He asks me.

"Because I want to look perfect for you," I admit to him. "The lighting in there is much harsher than it is in here. You'd be surprised about what I look like in that light."

"Sharpay," he says to me with a soft tone in his voice. "How many times do I have to tell you?" He strokes my cheek softly with the back of his hand again, his eyes never leaving mine.

I shake my head softly at him.

"You will always look beautiful to me," he admits. "No light will change that because no matter where you are or what you do, you'll always look beautiful to me."

I smile. I can feel tears building up in my eyes. But they're happy tears. What he said just then may have been corny but I don't care, he thinks that I'm beautiful and that is the best thing I've ever heard in my entire life.

"Thank you," I say to him with emotion in my voice.

He smiles softly at me. "Come on," he urges me. "Come back to bed. We can cuddle for the rest of the day until I have to go."

I swallow. Right, he still has to leave at the end of all of it.

"I mean," he says. "If that's what you want."

I look up at him and I swallow hard. I have to tell him otherwise he'll think that something is wrong with me. I can't stay quiet.

"You know what I want, Troy?" I say to him.

He shakes his head, his eyes softening up, worry is now consuming his eyes.

"What I want is for you to stay with me." He finally admit to him.

He swallows and shakes his head softly. "You know that I can't." He finally says.

"I know that you can't," I say to him. "But maybe for the next couple of hours, maybe we can pretend that you're not leaving me."

He takes my hand and laces his fingers through my fingers, looking deeply into my eyes and he nods softly.

"If that's what you want," he says to me. "Then that's what we'll do."

I smile softly at him. I know that he's gonna have to leave at the end of it all, but right now, being with him is better than being without him for the rest of my life.


End file.
